Thank God for the Internet
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Beca hated when songs got stuck in her head, but she was grateful that one did because if it hadn't, she wouldn't have met the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this fic is a long one. If you follow me, I've mentioned it before. I've been writing it for a while so I really really really hope you enjoy it. I'm going to post a chapter twice a week, Wednesdays and Sundays, just so I can remember to keep going with it. I'll post two chapters today though.**

**Enough of this crap, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beca scrolled through the music in her iTunes, sighing when she realized she didn't have the song that had been stuck in her head all day. She wasn't sure how she didn't have <em>Love Somebod<em>y by Maroon 5 on her computer, it was a good song. She opened Google Chrome and quickly went to YouTube, typing in the name of the song in the search bar. She clicked the music video and sang along, watching until the end. She was about to close the page when she saw something that caught her attention in the recommended videos.

The cover photo was a pretty girl with red hair and the title of the video was "Love Somebody Cover- Chloe Beale". Beca's curiosity and desire to look at the girl more took over and she clicked it. She hated clicking those videos on the side. You could start off listening to a song and end up watching a baby giraffe cross the street. The girl had bright blue eyes and Beca couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was.

_"__Hi, it's Chloe. I'm going to sing Love Somebody because it's been stuck in my head for a while now," _she said with a smile before the music started and she began to sing.

_"__I know you're inside, you're feeling so hollow and it's a hard pill for you to swallow. But if I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same. I really wanna love somebody; I really wanna dance the night away. I know we're only half way there but you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way…"_

Beca was impressed by the end, so impressed she went to look at more of her covers. Chloe sang beautifully and Beca was definitely going to be watching more of her covers and hopefully hearing her on the radio sometime soon. It was getting late so Beca closed her laptop and crawled under the covers of her bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Beca got up with a sigh. She needed to get to the store before her dad got back from work. The only time she woke up early on a Saturday was to prevent getting yelled at. She had the whole day but she didn't want to wait until the last minute. The brunette got up and got dressed, putting on a black tank top and beige shorts. She did her makeup and threw her hair into a ponytail, heading out the door.<p>

Beca walked around in the cereal section, pushing her cart in front of her. As she was looking at the shelves she didn't notice a girl standing there, accidentally bumping into her.

"Oh my god, sorry!" Beca said, hoping the girl wouldn't be mad.

"It's okay," she smiled.

Beca's face went from a frown to a smile in seconds. It was Chloe Beale. Her heart started beating ten times faster; she was even more beautiful in person.

"Hey, uhm… I've seen your YouTube videos. You're a really good singer," Beca said after working up the courage to speak.

"Really? Thanks, that means a lot to me," Chloe smiled, holding her hand out. "Chloe, you are…?"

"Beca," she replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"It was nice to meet you Beca, I hope you like my videos to come," the redhead laughed.

"I probably will." Beca watched Chloe start to walk away before calling her back. "Wait, sorry but I'm incredibly short. Can you reach a box of Cheerios for me?" she asked pointing to the top shelf.

Chloe laughed causing Beca to blush, "Sure."

She reached up and the extra inch or two was enough to reach the cereal. She handed Beca the box and said goodbye again, walking away. Beca clutched the box to her chest and sighed. This woman is freaking hot, she thought. She shook her head, put the box in her cart, and continued to shop, trying to get Chloe Beale out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, fav, and follow!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Beca had continued to watch Chloe's videos over the next week. She didn't only sing, she made vlogs and they were actually pretty cool. She made several videos with her best friend, Aubrey, after "rehearsal", for what Beca didn't know, but she seemed kind of uptight.

The brunette sat in her room, going to check her email. She had an email from YouTube that Chloe Beale had posted a new video. She clicked the message and read the title of the video. "PRETTY BRUNETTE I MET IN THE STORE". Beca furrowed her eyebrows and clicked the video.

Chloe popped up on the screen. _"Okay, I met this girl in Wal-Mart like last week when I was getting some Trix because I ran out. She was really pretty, super cute, brunette, and she told me she watched my videos. Her name was Beca."_

Beca was super confused as she watched the video, not knowing where the redhead was going with it.

_"I feel really really bad I didn't ask for your number. I can not get you out of my head. A week and a half has passed and I can't stop thinking about how cute you were when you came up to me. Please, if you watch this video, email me! My email is in the description. Please give me your phone number. And I know I'm going to get a lot of emails from fakes so put in what you asked me before I left so I know it's you… Okay, this video is worthless to all my subscribers except her so sorry if I wasted your time. I'll post a cover of Edge of Glory tomorrow, thanks!"_

The screen went black and some recommended videos popped up. Beca was beaming. She had a major crush on this girl and she just took time to make a video and reach out to her. She went back into her inbox and presses compose. She copy and pasted her email in and typed in her phone number with "Can you help me reach the Cheerios?" after it. She pressed send and went back to the YouTube tab. She was about to exit when she saw the comments.

_That's so cute! 3_

_I hope you find her Chloe!_

_Awwwww_

Beca smiled at how positive the comments were. Chloe's subscribers were totally in love with her. Her attention was brought away from the video by her phone. It had started ringing.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Beca? It's Chloe," she said.

That was quick, Beca thought. "Yeah, uhm, hey. What's up?" Beca replied, not sure of what to say.

"Well you saw my video, so," Chloe laughed.

She has such an adorable laugh, Beca thought. "Yeah, I've watched all your videos since then."

"Are you busy? Can we hang out now or…?"

"No, I'm not busy. Where do you want to meet?" Beca asked.

"You know that café that's in the same plaza as Wal-Mart? There in a half hour?"

"Sure, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Beca couldn't hold back her smile. Her Sumner has been going great since that song got stuck in her head. The brunette got up and changed her clothes, leaving her bedroom. She walked into the living room and saw her dad on his laptop.

"Dad, I'm using your car," Beca said.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" he said looking up.

"I'm going to meet a friend at that café near Wal-Mart," she replied, grabbing his keys.

"Fine, be careful."

"Kay," Beca said flatly, leaving the house.

Beca lived ten minutes away from the café so that left her twenty minutes to try and get herself together. She got to the café and sat in her dad's car in the parking lot. What would she say? She had no idea what was going to happen. Chloe called her cute and she still couldn't get over it. She was beautiful and a great singer but she knew nothing about the redhead. Beca wasn't even sure how old she was. The brunette put on the radio to tried and calm down, but the song playing was _Love Somebody_ and it just made her heat race. Three other songs played in the car before she saw a head of red hair walking into the café. Beca took a deep breath and took the keys out of the ignition, leaving the car and entering the café.

She looked around and saw Chloe sitting at a table next to the window. She walked over to her, her heart beat speeding up with each step.

"You're ten minutes early," the brunette said, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Well so are you," Chloe pointed out with a smile.

Beca chuckled, "You're right."

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point here. You are the only girl I've ever met that's made me not be able to function properly. I know I only saw you for like a minute, but the cuteness overload in that one minute was too much for me," the redhead said.

Beca couldn't help but smile, "I spent so much time I could've used to do… anything really, watching all the videos you posted because after I saw you I knew I wouldn't be able to not see you anymore."

"Okay, so now that we have that established, I would really like to know more about you," Chloe smiled. "Like, I don't even know your last name."

"It's Mitchell. Okay, uhm, let's make this easy. My name is Beca Mitchell, my birthday is December 8th, I'm 18 years old, I live here in Atlanta with my dad… uhm, if there's anything else ask away."

"Not that I can think if now but, I'm Chloe Beale, my birthday is July 22nd, I'm 21 years old, and I also live here in Atlanta. So what do you want to do with your life?"

"Well I want to be a music producer and go to LA but my dad wants me to go to the college he teaches at to get an education first," Beca shrugged.

"What college would that be?"

"Barden University."

"Really?" Chloe asked with a smile, "I go there!"

Beca smiled, "That's cool."

"Does your dad teach comparative literature?"

"Yeah, do you have him?"

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, that's weird."

"It's a small world," Beca smiled. "So do you want to be a singer or something?"

The redhead nodded, "Or something. I take a lot of English Lit. classes to help me with my song writing and stuff but I don't know, my mom doesn't think it's a realistic dream."

Beca sighed, "I feel you, my dad's the same way."

"So what kind of music do you make?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Well usually I just make mixes. The last one I made was a mix of Bulletproof and ReleaseMe."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds amazing. Mind if I listen to it one day?"

"I have it on my phone if you want to listen to it now," Beca said resulting in a big smile from the girl sitting across from her.

"Please," she said moving her chair closer to Beca's.

Beca pulled out her phone and gave one ear bud to Chloe and keeping the other one, going into her music and pressing the mix.

_I say release me, 'cause I'm not able to__ convince myself that I'm better off without you. Been there, done that messed around. I'm having fun, don't put me down. I'll never let you sweep me off my feet. I won't let you win again. The messages I tried to send my information's just not going in. Burning bridges shore to shore, I break away from something more. I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap. Been there, done that messed around. I'm having fun, don't put me down. I'll never let you sweep me off my feet; I'll never let you sweep me off my feet. Release me (This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof) Release my body (This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof) I know it's wrong. So why do I keep coming back…_

Chloe listened to the whole mix, bobbing her head along to the music, a small smile on her face. When the music stopped Chloe handed back the ear bud.

"That was great!" she yelled, attracting the attention of the people sitting at neighboring tables.

Beca laughed, "Thank you."

"You have talent and if your dad can't see that, he's going to have to open his eyes wider. You can make it Beca," Chloe said.

"You think?"

"Totes," she smiled with a nod.

"Well your mom obviously doesn't see your talent either, you're fantastic. Use it."

"I don't only make YouTube videos, I'm in an a capella group at Barden too."

"A capella?" Beca asked, resulting in a nod from Chloe. "Yikes."

"What? We sing covers of songs just without instruments; it's all from our mouths," Chloe winked.

"Oh wow, uhm, okay. Sounds… good," the brunette said, quickly changing the subject. "So what else do you like to do for fun?"

"Well I like acting too, like theatre and stuff. I was in all my high school musicals."

"That's cool, what were you in?"

"I played Red Riding Hood in Into The Woods my freshman year, Cosette in Les Miserables sophomore year, Gertrude in Seussical my junior year, and Annie my senior year—I think it helped that I was already a ginger and it was my last year," Chloe laughed.

"I'm sure that's not why, but it's still cool. You were got the lead twice in a row," Beca pointed out.

"Thanks… You know theatre?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew Gertrude was the female lead, no one even knows what Seussical is," Chloe mentioned.

"Yeah, my brother used to do theatre. He was in all the ones you mention except Annie. He was always in a musical at that theatre near the gas station. He did like twelve shows, he really loved it," Beca responded.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but the sound of her phone ringing cut her off.

"Sorry, it's my mom," she said, answering the phone. "Hi Mommy… Yes… I guess… Okay… Yes… Okay… Bye… Love you too."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, uhm do you mind going to Wal-Mart with me quick?"

"I don't mind. You want to go now or…?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Chloe said standing up.

"It's no big deal, c'mon," Beca assured, standing up and walking out with Chloe.

"Thanks," the redhead smiled.

The walk across the street was silent. It was a nice silence though. Beca just met this girl and she already liked being in her company. She couldn't figure out what it was about the redhead that made her want to open up, no one's made her feel that way in a long time but she did. The two walked inside the store and Beca followed Chloe into the bread aisle.

"I'm sorry again, when I'm home for the Sumner my mom makes me run all her errands and if I don't go now I'll forget and she'll yell at me," the redhead informed.

Beca chuckled, "It's fine."

"Your laugh is really cute ya know" Chloe smiled, grabbing a loaf of bread and walking passed Beca.

The brunette blushed and ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath before going after Chloe. Beca watched her go to the self-checkout machine and scan the bread, bagging it, and swiping her credit card. The girls left the store and walked across the parking lot, back to their cars. Chloe leaned on her car and Beca stood in front of her.

"We should do this again," Chloe smiled.

"You know what... Friday I'm taking you on a date," Beca said, feeling quite bold.

Chloe's smile widened, "Okay, and where would we be going?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I promise it will be fun."

The redhead nodded, "See you Friday."

Beca watched her get into her car, getting into her own. She started the engine and sat with the music on for a bit. She was about to drive away when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Chloe. Beca looked up, into the redhead's car to see her smile at her then pull away.

_'Text me when u get home, I want to know everything about Beca Mitchell'_

The brunette smirked and drove home. She walked into the house and passed her dad, her phone in hand.

"Beca," he called out.

"What?"

"Do you ever get off your phone or your laptop, go out, make some Sumner memories. Don't just sit in the house all day," he said.

"I was just out..." she said under her breath. "Fine, whatever."

She walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her before plopping on the bed. She had already sent Chloe a text on her way in the house: _'I'm home, now what would you like to know?'_

The phone vibrated and the message read; _'Everything. Let's play 20 questions'_

_'Ok, wanna make the questions?'_

_'Yeah, hold on'_

Beca smiled, wondering what kind of questions the redhead would come up with.

_'Okay, I got most of these from the internet.__  
>1. What's your favorite color?<br>2. What's your favorite movie?  
>3. Fav food?<br>4. Fav song?  
>5. Do you have any tattoos? If so how many?<br>6. Do you have siblings?  
>7. Do you play any instruments? If so, which one(s)?<br>8. Do you have a nick name?  
>9. What qualities attract you most?<br>10. Are you afraid of the dark?  
>11. Have you ever been arrested?<br>12. Do you like to sing?  
>13. Do you like sports? If so, what's your fav?<br>14. What's your favorite number?  
>15. Do you like shopping?<br>16. Do you like your mom or dad better?  
>17. Apple or android?<br>18. Chocolate or vanilla?  
>19. Coke or Pepsi?<br>20. Batman or Superman?'_

Beca smiled at the questions, typing out her answers.  
><em>'Blue. I don't like movies. Chicken nuggets. Titanium- David Guetta. Yeah, 3. No. Piano &amp; Guitar. Beca is my nickname. Eyes &amp; body is what I look for. No. No. I don't sing. Not really. 21. Depends on what I'm shopping for. Mom. Apple. Chocolate. Pepsi. Batman.'<br>'Okay, before I answer. I want to ask questions/make comments about ur answers lol'  
>'Fire away'<br>'How do u not like movies? We have the same fav song & number :) Is Rebecca your full name? ... That's it'  
>'They bored me.. Idk they r always super predictable, yes Rebecca is my full name &amp; cool :) <em>_ur__ turn to answer the rest ;)'__  
>'Yellow. <em>_Step Up Revolution__. Cheeseburgers. Titanium. Yes, 2. Yes, brother & sister. Piano. My siblings call me Chlo. Same but add personality, something you forgot ;) Yes. No. Love it. They're okay, volleyball is life lol. 21. Yes. Mom. Apple. Vanilla. Pepsi. Superman.'__  
>'Cool, &amp; yes I did forget personality. I need a sense of humor as well'<br>'I think everyone could use a good sense of humor lol'_  
>Beca couldn't stop smiling while talking to this girl and she didn't know why but she felt totally comfortable telling her all these things about herself. Her phone vibrated again, making her look down.<br>_'You mind if I talk to you later? I need to finish my cover of Edge of Glory..'  
>'No prob, can't wait to watch it :)'<em>  
>Beca put her phone down and grabbed her laptop. She definitely needed to impress this woman on Friday. She had two days to come up with something good to do. Only two days.<p>

* * *

><p>Review !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Beca woke up with a smile on her face—a first for her. It was finally Friday, July 1st; the day ahead had to be perfect. Where she was taking Chloe, she hoped, was great. The redhead was too perfect to mess up with in the beginning.

Beca had to go the whole day just waiting until 6pm, the time she was going to pick Chloe up. She tried to do stuff to take her mind off the redhead but she just ended up watching more of her YouTube videos. When it was about five Beca started getting ready. She put on black shorts—the ones her dad hated her going out in because they were "too short"—a white, lacey, sleeveless crop top, and black sandals. She went into the bathroom and started her makeup, her signature eyeliner with mascara. Beca looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She took a red bandana from the counter and tied it around her head, letting her curly hair fall on her shoulders. She took another look at herself in the mirror and left the bathroom.

Her phone had lit up on her bed as she walked in the room. It was a text from Chloe.

_'__What do I wear since ur__not telling me where we're going lol'  
>'idk, shorts? It's hot out.. but wear whatever u would if u were just going out. I'm sure anything u wear will be fine :)'<em>

_'__okay, see u soon :)'_

Beca grabbed her phone and wallet and put them in her purse, hanging it over her shoulder. It was 5:45 so she figured she might as well leave the house now. She walked down the stairs, passed her dad. She grabbed the keys and was almost out the door before her dad called her name.

Beca sighed and turned around, "What?"

"Where are you going dressed like that?" he asked.

"Out, what does it matter?"

"You're barely wearing clothes!"

"Dad! I don't care, I'm leaving and taking your car," she said opening the front door.

"Rebecca Mitchell!"

Beca walked out and closed the door behind her, getting in her dad's car. She looked at Chloe's address on her phone again and started driving. Chloe lived less than ten minutes away and she didn't even know it. The redhead's house was white and smaller than Beca expected. She texted the girl that she was outside, waiting for her to come out.

Chloe came out of the house and walked towards the car. She was wearing denim shorts, about the same length as Beca's, a grey tank top with white Minnie Mouse silhouette on the front and matching grey sandals. She got in the car with a smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you ready?" Beca asked, returning the smile.

"Wanna tell me where we're going?" she smirked.

"Nah, I think I'll wait," the brunette winked.

"Fine, let's go."

Beca turned on the radio and pulled away from the house. The two sat in the car, Chloe singing along to most of the songs that played. After a while the redhead spoke.

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you please tell me where we're going now?" Chloe begged.

"You'll see soon enough," Beca laughed.

The redhead let out a sigh of defeat and continued to sing along with the radio, staring out the window. A smile crossed her face as she saw a sign.

"Beca?"

"Yes?"

"If I guess where we're going will you tell me if I'm right or not?"

"I guess..."

"We're going to the state fair, aren't we?" she asked, her smile wide.

Beca laughed, "How'd you guess?"

"There are literally signs everywhere for it," Chloe replied.

"Oh, well yeah, I'm taking you to the fair. That's okay right?"

"Of course! I love going. My mom used to take me when I was younger every year but then she stopped when I turned like 12..."

"Well I hope you have lots of fun tonight," Beca smiled, pulling up to the man in the booth to pay for parking.

Beca parked her dad's car and the two women got out, walking into the fair together. They walked around a bit before the brunette spoke up.

"You hungry? We can get food first if you want."

"Okay," Chloe smiled. "What do you want?"

"Are hot dogs good?"

"They're great," Chloe smiled.

The two walked to a nearby hot dog stand and Beca ordered two hot dogs and two soft drinks, then sitting down on a bench with the redhead. The two sat quietly eating before Chloe spoke up.

"I don't know if it's too soon to say this, but you look really _really_ hot in that outfit," the redhead smirked.

Beca laughed, surprised by the comment. "Well, you pretty much look hot all the time so…" she trailed off.

Chloe smiled and took another bite of her hot dog, loving the fact that she could already make the brunette blush. When they finished eating they started walking through the fair again. Beca stopped when she saw Chloe staring at a booth. It was one of those water shooting games.

"You wanna play?" she asked.

"Not really, but I want the ladybug," Chloe laughed.

Beca looked up and saw a plush ladybug toy hanging with the rest of the prizes, "Well I guess we're playing for it then."

"We don't have to."

"Come on," Beca smiled, walking over to the game and handing the lady working the booth money.

Chloe sat down next to Beca and grabbed the water shooter. The brunette smiled at girl next to her as the countdown started. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded and the game started, water shooting out of both guns. The meters on both went up, stopping when Beca's reached the top first, resulting in a defeated grunt from Chloe. The lady asked Beca what prize she wanted and she asked for the ladybug, then handing it to Chloe.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No problem," Beca replied with a smile.

After their first game, the two loosened up, having full conversations as they walked, played other games, and went on a couple of rides. Beca couldn't help but smile, she hadn't been this happy in a long time and she missed the feeling.

It started to get late and Beca could tell Chloe was getting tired.

"Hey, it's 9:45. You want to leave soon?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, but we have to do one thing first. How many tickets do you have left?"

"Uhm, six. Why?"

Chloe smiled, "Perfect, let's go."

Chloe took Beca's hand and led her to the other side of the fair.

"The Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," the redhead smiled.

Beca laughed, "Okay, let's go."

Because it was dark, a lot of people had already left, leaving all the lines short. The women got on and waited for everyone else, slowly moving up then stopping.

"Beca?" Chloe started as they made their way to the top.

"Yeah?" she replied, facing the woman next to her.

"Tonight was really fun, thank you."

"It's my pleasure. It was really nice to be here with you."

"We are doing this again, right?"

Beca laughed, "Anything you want."

The two got to the top and stopped again. Chloe kept her gaze on Beca, slowly moving closer to her. Their faces grew centimeters apart, Beca finally pushing forward and kissing the girl next to her. Chloe immediately kissed back, that being her main intention in the first place. The Ferris wheel's movement made the two break apart. Everyone was on and the ride had started. Chloe smiled and interlocked her fingers with Beca's, leaning on her shoulder for the remainder of the ride.

Once the Ferris wheel stopped, they got off, Chloe holding Beca's hand the whole way back to the parking lot. They got into the car and Beca checked her phone. She sighed, turning to Chloe.

"You mind if we stop by my house quick before I drop you off? My dad thinks I'm out doing drugs or selling my body or some shit," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"No problem, I'll vouch for you," Chloe winked.

The brunette chuckled, "Thanks."

The ride home was quieter than the rider there, the music was significantly lower and Chloe seemed too tired to sing along. She stared out the window as Beca drove, then looking to her left.

"Beca, how do you not like to sing?" she asked.

"What? That was super random."

"Not really..."

"Well I never said I don't like to sing," Beca corrected, glancing at Chloe.

"You said 'you don't sing', what's the difference?"

"It's kinda the same thing if I liked peanut butter but was allergic to it so I don't eat it..."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "No... It's really not."

Beca laughed, "I don't know what to tell you."

That conversation came to an end as Beca pulled up in front of her house.

"Wow, you live really close to me," Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah."

The two got out of the car and walked into Beca's house.

"Dad," Beca called out.

Beca's dad walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Beca and Chloe were, "Where were you?"

"I was at the fair, with her... Dad this is Chloe."

"I know you..." her dad started. "You were in one of my classes, correct?"

Chloe smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"So... How'd you two meet?" he asked.

"Dad, really? I still have to take her home," Beca said.

"Well I want to know, is that so bad?"

"We met in the grocery store," Chloe answered.

"Oh... Will I be seeing you around?"

"Dad, stop. Come on Chloe," Beca said taking the redhead's hand and walking back outside of the house.

They got in the car and the brunette drove to Chloe's house. Beca got out and walked Chloe to her door.

"Sorry, my dad is super embarrassing," Beca said.

"It's okay... Well, goodnight I guess," Chloe said.

"Night..."

Chloe shook her head and leaned into to kiss the smaller brunette. The kiss was short; Chloe hoping it would make Beca want more. She unlocked her door and turned to Beca one last time.

"Goodnight Beca," she whispered, going inside.

The brunette stood outside her house and took a deep breath. Chloe was the definition of perfection, it was official.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I only got like four..<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I thought it was Tuesday, but this one's a long one.**

* * *

><p>Beca woke up to a pillow being thrown at her head. She pulled the blanket over her head and groaned.<p>

"What time is it?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"12:30 you bum."

Beca smiled under the blanket—that was not the voice she was expecting. She threw the blanket back and jumped out of bed, wrapping her arms around the person who woke her.

"I missed you Mom," Beca smiled.

"I missed you too. Where's your father?"

"I don't know. Working or at Sheila's house..."

"Okay, well come on. Let's go out," Beca's mom smiled. "Get dressed."

Beca nodded and got out of bed, putting on a green v-neck and denim shorts. She quickly ate a bowl of cereal, then leaving with her mom.

"So where are we going?" Beca asked as she sat next to her mom in the car.

"The mall, we haven't gone shopping together in a long time. We need some mother-daughter time."

"Alright... and what have you been doing for the past year?"

"Man Becs, you make it sound like we never speak," her mom said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way... I've just really missed you. You know dad's making me go to college?"

"That's good! No way you were planning on not."

"Mom, you know I want to go to LA."

"Yeah, but going to college first will be good for you. Maybe you'll meet a girl," her mom smirked, glancing at Beca.

Beca sighed, "I already met someone."

"Really?!" her mom smiled, looking back at Beca.

Beca laughed, "Stop. But yeah, we went on our first date last night."

"Ooh, where'd you take her? What's her name? What does she look like? Is she nice to you? Oh my gosh, tell me everything!" her mom ranted.

"Calm down," Beca laughed again. "Her name is Chloe, she has red hair and is really really pretty, she is very nice, and I took her to the fair."

"Aw! So you like her?"

"Of course I like her."

"How'd you meet?"

"Mom."

"C'mon Becs, tell your mother about your new girlfriend!"

Beca sighed, "I met her in the store, but I have to show you something once we stop driving."

"Show me what?"

"Once we get into the mall I will show you," Beca said.

Her mother sighed "Fine."

They pulled into the parking lot of the mall, walking inside together. The two walked into the first shoe store they passed and started looking around.

"So are you going to show me that thing you were gonna show me?"

Beca laughed and nodded, taking out her phone. She gave her mom one ear bud and kept one, going on YouTube and clicking Chloe on her subscriber list. She found the cover of Love Somebody and played it. Her mother didn't speak until the video finished.

"Aw! She's so pretty! And talented!"

"I know," Beca laughed, putting her phone away. "Thank God for the Internet right?"

"As long as she's good to you and you like her, I like her," her mom smiled.

"Thanks."

They stayed in that same store for almost an hour trying on different shoes, only leaving with one pair of black heels Beca loved. After, they walked into a clothing store, looking at all the stuff they had there. A black dress on the rack caught Beca's attention.

"Oh my god, Mom. Look at this dress," she said, pulling her mom over to it.

The dress was backless and mid-thigh length with a u-neck and lace sleeves. Beca's mom found a small and pulled Beca to the dressing room. "Try it on."

Beca put the dress on with the new shoes she had just bought and came out so her mom could see her.

A wide smile crossed the woman's face, "You look great Beca."

"Really?" she smiled back.

Her mom nodded. Beca was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard her phone ringing. She went in the dressing room and got her phone from her pants pocket. It was Chloe.

"Hey Chloe," she answered.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you had plans later."

"Uhm... I'm kind of with my mom right now. Can I get a rain check?" Beca said.

She noticed her mom shaking her head rapidly, mouthing "I want to meet her".

"No problem," Chloe replied.

"Actually no. I'm sorry; my mom said she wants to meet you... Is that cool?"

"Of course... You want to come over my house?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay, see you later Beca."

Beca hung up and shook her head at her mom.

"Really?"

"Yes! I want to meet your girlfriend."

"We went on one date Mom!"

"So?"

Beca sighed and went back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. They paid for the dress and left the mall, driving back to Beca's house. The girl unlocked the door to see her father sitting in the living room.

"Beca, where wer-" he started, then seeing Beca's mother standing next to her. "Oh, uhm, hello Sumner. Nice of you to let me know you were taking Beca out."

"Oh, it's not like you were home watching her. She could've left on her own and you wouldn't have known," she replied.

"Guys stop," Beca interrupted. "I just came here to change. Dad, we're going back out for a while, but… at this point what's the use in changing? C'mon Mom."

Beca's dad began to protest, but Beca was already dragging her mother out of the door.

They got back into the car and Beca sighed.

"Do you guys always have to do this?"

"I'm sorry..." her mom said quietly. "I try-"

"I know you do... I know," Beca sighed again. "Her address is 427 Baker Avenue. It's like two streets away."

Her mom nodded and started the car, driving to Chloe's house. They parked in front of the white house and got out of the car, going up to the house and ringing the doorbell. A woman with brown hair, but a face exactly like Chloe's, answered the door. The woman smiled at the two outside.

"You must be Beca," she smiled, then looking to her mom. "And your mother. Please come in."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Beale," Beca smiled back.

"Oh, please call me Laura... You're so much prettier than what Chloe described."

"Mom!" Chloe called out from behind her, making both girls blush.

"What? She is!"

Chloe shook her head and looked at Beca. "Sorry... So this is your mom? Nice to meet you, I'm Chloe," she said sticking her hand out with a smile.

Beca's mom shook her hand, "The pleasure's mine. I'm Sumner."

Chloe smiled, "I love that name."

Sumner laughed, "Thank you. Beca showed one of your YouTube videos, you're very talented."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," the redhead replied.

There was a moment of silence before Chloe's mom spoke up, "Would any of you like something to drink?"

"Water is good," Sumner answered.

"Nothing for me, I'm fine," Beca said.

"Alright, Sumner, you wanna come to the kitchen with me... leave these two to chat," Laura said.

"Oh my god," Chloe mumbled.

"Sure," Sumner smiled, winking at Beca and walking into the kitchen with Chloe's mom.

Beca spoke when the two were alone, "Well at least both our moms are embarrassing."  
>Chloe laughed, "I guess. Wanna sit down or something?"<p>

"Sure."

The redhead led Beca to the living room, the two sitting on the couch. "So what's up?" Chloe smiled.

"You look really pretty when you do that," Beca replied.

Chloe laughed, "Are you going to tell me I look pretty every time I see you?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell you every day now."

Chloe's face turn a light shade of pink, "Okay then... Uhm, well I called you before because my little sister was going roller skating with her friend and she wanted me to bring you so she could get the group discount."

Beca laughed, "Your sister is smart, but what time because I really don't see my mom a lot..."

"Well I don't want to take you away from your mom. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No, I'm pretty sure she's leaving tonight, I just don't know what time."

"Oh, well we're going at eight if you're coming," Chloe said with a smile.

"Okay... But I have a question I've been meaning to ask you," Beca said, a small smile forming on her face.

"What is it?"

"When we were playing twenty questions you said you have two tattoos, can I see them?"

Chloe laughed, "Only if you show me yours."

"Well I'm sure you've noticed two already," she stuck out her arm and showed the grasshopper.

"I have a bug tattoo too!" Chloe smiled, holding out her wrist to show her ladybug tattoo.

"Hmm, you really like ladybugs, don't you? What's with that?"

"Well when I was little my family went to the park—I was like eight by the way—and I got like lost... Don't ask me how, I don't even know, but I had no clue where my parents went. I sat on the ground pouting because I couldn't find them and this little ladybug landed on my wrist. It started to fly away so the obvious thing to do was chase it right? I followed the ladybug all the way to my parents, who were looking like crazy for me. So that I why I like ladybugs," Chloe finished.

"Well they do say ladybugs are lucky."

"Exactly," the redhead laughed. "I know you have a flower tattoo on your shoulder, but where's the other one?"

"My hip," she replied, turning on the couch so she could pull her shorts down under the tattoo.

"A horse?" Chloe smiled.

"They're my favorite."

"Why?"

"My mom had a ranch, she had to sell it but when I was like 13 and I used to go visit her in New York she used to let me ride the horses."

"Aw, that's cool," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, so where's your other one?"

"My hip too," she pulled the waist of her pants down revealing a music staff with three whole notes on it.

"C, A, B?" Beca asked, raising her eyebrow.

"My initials. Chloe Ann Beale... but not many people get that tattoo because they can't read music."

"Wow, that's really creative," Beca said, truly in awe.

"Thanks," the redhead smiled.

Beca's mom walked into the living room with Chloe's, Beca's mom speaking up.

"Beca, I have to go soon. You wanna go back and check in with your dad or are you staying here?"

"Uhm..." Beca turned to Chloe, "I'll see you later. Eight o'clock. I have to change my pants if we're going roller skating. No way I'm wearing shorts."

Chloe laughed, "No problem, I'll pick you up."

Chloe stood up with Beca and walked her and her mom to the door. Beca's mom said goodbye to Chloe, hoping to see her again and started off to the car. Beca turned to Chloe before following her mom. The two stood silent for a moment.

"See you later," Beca smirked, leaving the house and getting into her mother's car.

"I like her," her mom said starting the car. "Her mom's a sweetie too."

"I'm gonna meet her little sister tonight."

"How old's the sister?"

"I don't know... I'm pretty sure she's still in high school."

"Oh, she has a brother too right? Her mom mentioned something about a Brayden..."

"Yeah, she has an older brother, but I don't know his name."

Beca could've stayed talking about Chloe forever, but the conversation came to an end as her mom pulled up in front of her house. Beca leaned over to give her mom a hug but she stopped her.

"Get out of the car and give me a real hug," her mom said, getting out.  
>Beca smiled and got out, walking around the front of the car and wrapping her arms around her mom. The woman hugged her back tight, kissing Beca on the head as she let go.<p>

"I love you Becs, I'm coming back August seventh, don't make plans," her mom laughed.

"No problem, see you then," Beca smiled.

"Bye sweetie," Beca's mom kissed her head again and started to get in the car.

"Bye, I love you."

Beca's mom waved and blew a kiss before she drove away. The brunette sighed and went inside her house. She passed her dad in the living room and to her surprise, he said nothing to her. Beca walked up the stairs to her room, putting on a pair of jeans. She sat on her bed and checked the time—5:48. She grabbed her laptop and continued to work on a mix she started to pass the time.

When she finally finished the mix she smiled to herself, it came out good—she thought it did anyway. She glanced at the clock—7:39—and put away her laptop. Chloe should be coming soon. Beca grabbed thirty bucks and stuffed it in her pocket with her phone, walking back down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm leaving in like twenty minutes."

"Where?"

"Roller skating with Chloe."

"Okay, don't do anything you wouldn't do if I was watching."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she muttered to herself, "Okay."

Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket. Chloe was outside. She said bye to her dad and left the house, getting into the passenger seat of Chloe's car.

"Hey," the redhead smiled.

"Hey," Beca turned around to the backseat to the two girls.

There was a brunette and a redhead with freckles, who Beca assumed was Chloe's sister.

"Hey, I'm Beca."

"Hey. This is Derilis and you can call me Alex," the redhead smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Beca said, returning the smile.

The radio was on in the car and Alex and Derilis were talking in the backseat, but Chloe and Beca were both quiet. They got to the roller skating rink and paid all together with the discount Alex wanted and got their ticket to get their skates. Alex and Derilis quickly put got two pairs of roller blades, putting them on and immediately racing onto the rink. Chloe and Beca were still taking their shoes off by the time the younger girls were already skating. Once Beca had her roller blades on she stood up from the bench they were on, holding her hand out for Chloe. The redhead took it with a smile and stood next to Beca.

"Ready?" Chloe asked.

"Almost," Beca said, rolling closer to Chloe, softly placing her lips on hers.

She pulled away slightly; breaking the kiss but keeping her face a centimeter away from Chloe's. The redhead leaned back in and kissed Beca again. That kiss was longer and Beca could feel her heart skip a couple beats. They pulled away and the brunette smiled.

"I wanted to do that before but my mom was watching," she smirked.

"So you made me wait three hours for that kiss?" Chloe asked.

"Pretty much. C'mon."

Beca pulled her onto the rink and as soon as that happened she felt completely comfortable with Chloe. She was so fun and she knew being with her was going to be really… there was no word for how amazing it would be. The two skated around, racing and dancing to the music playing, for an hour before their legs got tired. Chloe dragged Beca off with her and skated over to the table Alex and Derilis were sitting at, never letting go of Beca's hand. They had gotten a pizza and two drinks. Chloe took a slice of pizza from the four that were left and started eating it.

"You didn't get us drinks? I see," the redhead said, letting go of Beca's hand.

"We didn't know when you guys were gonna stop skating. What do you want?" Alex asked standing up, walking to the vending machine behind her.

"Red Gatorade," Chloe said, "Beca?"

"Water is fine, juice isn't my thing."

"You don't like juice?" Alex asked.

"I don't like random flavor in my mouth like that," the brunette shrugged.

"That's really weird, did you know that?" Chloe asked.

"I guess," Beca laughed.

Alex put the money in the machine and got the Gatorade and water, giving it to the two and sitting back down. As they took their break, they finished the pizza and Alex and Derilis left to go skate more, leaving Chloe and Beca alone. The redhead laced her fingers through the brunette's and smiled.

"Hi," Beca smiled back.

"Hey… Are you having fun?"

"Of course, I'm with you."

Chloe smiled, not being able to hold it back. "I'll bet you five dollars I can beat you around the rink twice."

"You wish... But in case can we not bet money, can it be five kisses? I don't have money to blow," Beca said.

"Fine, but winner can't kiss back."

"Deal."

The two got up and rolled to the opening of the rink.

"Ready," Beca started. "Set, go!"

Chloe and Beca took off, quickly skating passed and around the other kids who were there. Chloe was ahead the first lap and as they were coming close to the end Beca put all her force into it, passing Chloe and winning the race.

"Shit!" the redhead yelled, coming to a stop.

"Ha ha! Now you have to kiss me," Beca teased.

Chloe stuck her tongue out at the girl and leaned in to give her the five kisses. "If I give you a sixth will you kiss back?"

"Definitely," Beca said, kissing Chloe back the sixth time their lips met.  
>The girls kept skating until 11:30, Chloe deciding it was time to take Derilis home. They all returned their skates and got into Chloe's car.<p>

Chloe dropped Derilis off first, then driving to Beca's house. When they pulled up in front of the house, Chloe turned to Beca.

"So uhm... goodnight I guess," she said.

"Night. Chloe, what are you doing for the fourth?" Beca asked.

"I don't know yet, why?"

"She wants to go on a date with you idiot," Alex chimed in.

"Shut up Alexandria."

Beca laughed, "You wanna go see fireworks with me?"

"Yeah, text me okay?"

Beca nodded and looked at Alex in the backseat, "Bye Alex, I'm sure I'll see you more often."

Alex smiled, "That'd be cool, see ya Beca."

Beca got out of the car and Chloe sighed, "Hold on."

She got out after Beca and ran up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Wha-" Beca started, getting interrupted by Chloe's lips pressing against hers.

Chloe pulled away with a smile, "I couldn't let you leave without that."

Beca smiled, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The brunette turned and unlocked her door, entering her house and leaving Chloe outside. She got back into the car and put her seatbelt back on.

"How romantic of you," Alexandria teased.

"Shut up, I'm never taking you anywhere again," Chloe sneered, driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this was late, I was with my family all day. Enjoy though!**

* * *

><p>Beca rushed getting dressed and doing her makeup, running around the house to find all her crap. Chloe invited her to a barbeque at her house at twelve thirty, she woke up at twelve. She threw on a sleeveless white dress with a lace bottom and some quick eyeliner and mascara. It was already twelve twenty-five by the time Beca was ready. She grabbed the keys to her dad's car—which she was surprised were still there because her dad wasn't even home—and left, driving to Chloe's.<p>

She rang the doorbell and Alexandria answered it a few moments later.

"Hey Beca!" she smiled, letting the brunette in.

"Hey, happy fourth," Beca laughed.

"Same, Chloe's in the backyard."

"Thanks."

Beca walked through the house to the backyard to find some people she knew and some she didn't, but the only people she actually knew were Chloe, her mom, and her dad. She said hello to the redhead's parents and scanned the yard for Chloe. She was bent over the table doing something on her laptop so Beca walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. Chloe turned around and smiled at the sight of Beca.

"Hey!"

"Hi," the brunette smiled back.

"Come with me, I have to introduce you to someone."

"Uhm… okay."

Beca followed Chloe over to a tall man with dark hair. "This is my brother, Brayden. Brayden, this is my girlfriend, Beca."

"Nice to meet you," Beca smiled.

"The pleasure is mine," Brayden said returning the smiled, the same bright smile Chloe and Alex had. "Chloe told me about you."

"Oh really?" Beca smirked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Yeah, you're a lot hotter than she described," he said.

"Brayden, are you kidding me?" Chloe said, her face red from either embarrassment or anger that her brother was flirting with her girlfriend.

Beca laughed and put her arm around Chloe's waist, pulling her into her side.

"He understands what a lesbian is right?" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

Chloe laughed and grabbed the brunette's free hand, walking away from her brother. She sat down at the picnic table and closed her laptop, Beca sitting next to her.

"So, guess what?" Chloe smiled.

"What?"

"My best friend, Aubrey, is coming and I'm really excited for you to meet her," the redhead replied.

"Oh, okay, then I'm looking forward to it," Beca smiled.

Beca had seen Chloe's best friend in her vlogs before so she knew who she was, Beca just hoped she would make a good impression on Aubrey because she knew she meant a lot to her.

As the barbeque went on, Beca sat with Chloe's mother, Laura, and she found out she really enjoyed the other woman's company. She was bubbly and optimistic like Chloe and she was probably one of the funniest people Beca had ever met. Her father, on the other hand, his red hair and bright smile reminded her of Chloe and he seemed to be happy, he just didn't show it nearly as much as Chloe and Laura. As soon as those two walked into a room you could tell they were _those_ kinds of people.

Beca's attention was brought away from Laura and Alexandria when she heard her name being called from across the yard. Chloe stood next to the blonde, waving Beca over to them. Beca excused herself and walked over to the girls.

She greeted them with a smile, "Hey."

"Hey, I'm Aubrey," the blonde said, returning the smile.

"I recognize you from Chloe's vlogs."

"Oh, well Chloe's told me a lot about you."

Beca smiled, "You talk about me a lot I've noticed." Chloe's face turned slightly pink and the brunette chuckled. "It's cute. But it's nice to finally meet you Aubrey."

"Beca!" Alexandria called out, making the three girls turn. The redhead was motioning Beca to come towards her.

The brunette turned back to Chloe and Aubrey, "I better go see what she wants, see you guys later."

Beca walked away, towards Chloe's younger sister. "What's up?"

"You're like a pro with iTunes right?" Alexandria asked.

"I guess," Beca laughed. "Why?"

"I bought a new song and went to sync my phone but when I did it all my songs deleted," she explained.

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Let me take a look."

She took the younger girl's laptop and played around with the program for a bit, then plugging her phone back in and resyncing it. All the songs that were in her library, reappeared on her phone.

"There."

"Oh my God, Beca, thank you so much! I would've cried," Alex said, hugging Beca tightly.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of her?" Chloe asked.<p>

"Chlo, we talked for like two seconds."

"Well… Your first impression?"

"She seems nice, she was polite. Alex likes her."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, I think she's really cute with her."

"Her makeup is a little much… but otherwise I have no problems yet," the blonde said with a smile.

Chloe shook her head, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p>"No problem," Beca smiled. "But… tell me something. What do you think of Aubrey? You think she'll like me?"<p>

"Well she's super nice to me; she and Chlo have been friends for like literally forever. My mom and Aubrey's mom are friends, though she is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Plus, she's a sore loser. Never play a board game with her," Alex informed.

The brunette laughed, "Noted. But uhm, how stubborn?"

"When I said she is one of the most stubborn people I know, I really mean she is the most stubborn person I know."

"Okay, good to know…"

"Food!" Chloe's father yelled over everyone in the backyard.

Everyone got up and moved towards the table that sat next to the grill. There were hamburgers, hot dogs, ribs, and a bunch of different salads. Most of Chloe's family was in the yard and although it was slightly overwhelming for Beca, it was nice to be around family even if it wasn't hers.

Chloe, Aubrey and Beca sat down at one of the picnic tables and put their plates down.

"So, Beca, what's the deal with you and my best friend?" Aubrey asked.

"Bree," Chloe warned.

"Nah, it's fine. I really like her. Chloe is talented and smart and I really hope I'll get her to like me back as much as I do her."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand.

"Well, how long have you and Chloe been friends?" Beca asked.

"Since kindergarten."

"Wow, that's a long time."

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, we do a lot together."

"Like the Bellas?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "So, Beca, what goals have you set for yourself in life?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked at Beca, the girl then speaking, "Well uhm, I want to be a music producer in LA, buy my dad's making me go to college first..."

"A music producer?"

"Yeah, making music is one of the coolest things in my opinion. When my music is being sung to and it gets on the radio, I will have accomplished my goal."

Chloe smiled, "It'll happen."

"It's all about hard work though," Aubrey started. "My father always says 'working hard is for those who don't have success handed to them'."

"Oh... Okay," Beca replied awkwardly.

The girls' conversation continued as they finished eating. Aubrey hugged Chloe and smiled.

"I have to go to work, but call me so we can hang out, okay?"

"Okay, love you. Happy Fouth," Chloe smiled.

"Happy Fourth," she replied, leaving the backyard.

Chloe walked back over to Beca and grabbed her hand.

"Come inside with me," the redhead smirked.

"Okay."

Chloe pulled Beca inside the house and they sat on the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. The redhead's hand cupped Beca's cheek, Beca placing her hand on the girl's hip. Chloe kissed Beca softly, then them not being able to pull apart. Their kisses stayed soft and Chloe started to smile into them. Beca pulled away to look at the smile on Chloe's face, smiling herself.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"You're amazing."

Beca laughed, "At kissing or in general?"

"Both," Chloe smiled.

"You're so beautiful when you smile… when you're not smiling you're still beautiful but you're extra beautiful when you smile–"

"I get it," Chloe laughed. "Thank you. You're gorgeous too Bec."

Beca's face turned pink, "Thanks…"

"It's getting kinda late; you wanna leave for the fireworks now?"

"Yeah." Beca got up and held a hand out for Chloe.

She took it and stood up, walking with Beca back into the backyard. Chloe walked up to her family and said goodbye to them before she grabbed her jacket and a blanket, going to her car with Beca.

The girls got into the car and Chloe started driving to the park where they were doing the fireworks. Because it was only 6:30, there were only a few people there. The fireworks started at nine so they had a lot of time to waste.

Chloe put the blanket down next to a tree and sat down on it, Beca doing the same. Chloe sprayed Beca's legs with bug spray then hers. Once they were finally settled, Chloe and Beca laid down next to each other.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Aubrey like me?"

"Of course she does, why?"

"I don't know. I kinda got the vibe that she didn't."

"She does. But if she didn't, I would make her," Chloe said with a wink.

Beca laughed and they waited until nine, catching fireflies, playing hand games, and just talking. It was childish but it was something Beca hadn't done in a really long time and she was glad she was doing it, especially with Chloe.

It was finally nine o'clock and the park was full of people. The first firework exploded in the air, starting the show. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and smiled.

"This is my favorite feeling," the brunette said.

"What?"

"The feeling you get in your chest when the fireworks go off, that is my favorite feeling."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty nice."

Chloe laid her head against Beca's shoulder and they watched the fireworks together.

When the show ended, the girls grabbed their stuff and walked back to Chloe's car. The redhead drove Beca back to the house so she could get her car. Chloe parked in the driveway and got out of the car with Beca. Chloe's parents and sibling were still in the backyard, they could hear them talking, but everyone else had left. Beca walked to her car and looked to Chloe before getting in.

"Drive safe," Chloe said, giving Beca a kiss.

"Night Chlo. Happy Fourth."

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

It was July 22nd, Chloe's birthday. Beca wanted to do something for Chloe but she was going to be busy with her family until late. She already called the redhead to wish her a happy birthday, finding out she was coming back at around 11pm. There was no way Beca wasn't going to see Chloe on her birthday though, so she was going to go to her house at 11 to wait for her. Although that might seem a little weird, Chloe would find it sweet.

Beca waited forever for the day to pass and when it was finally 10:50, she grabbed the present she bought for Chloe and got into her dad's car. She sent Chloe a text before she left, asking if she was home yet and the redhead responded with _'almost, I'm omw. text you when I get home.'_

Beca drove to Chloe's and sat on the steps of her house. She played with the box in her hand until a car parked in front of the house. It was Chloe, her parents, and Alexandria. Beca stood up as everyone got out of the car.

"Beca," Chloe smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to give you your present," she replied.

Chloe parents smiled and passed the girls to walk inside the house. Alex stood in the doorway watching the girls until Chloe spoke up.

"Leave," she scolded.

"You're so rude," Alex said, shaking her head.

"I don't care! It's my birthday; you're supposed to do what I want."

"Fine."

Alexandria went inside and Chloe turned back to Beca. The brunette held out the box for Chloe. She took it and started to take the wrapping paper off. She opened the box and smiled.

"Beca, this is beautiful," Chloe said.

Inside the box was a gold necklace with the letters C, A, B on the chain.

"The guy at the store was really confused about why I wanted a necklace with the word 'cab' on it," she smirked.

Chloe laughed, "I love it. Can you put it on for me?"

Beca nodded and took the chain from Chloe, putting it around her neck and closing the clasp from the back. Her hands moved from her neck down to her hips as she kissed her neck.

"Happy birthday," Beca whispered.

Chloe turned around with a smile and gave Beca a kiss.

"Thank you," she said, grabbing the girl's hands. "It's late, you should go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, night Chlo."

"Night." Chloe gave Beca another kiss and went inside.

It was late and Beca knew that, but it was completely worth making the stop for Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to post the next chapter in a few because this one is short. But I have to do the dishes and stuff first bc my mom is getting mad...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been getting really nice reviews :) I'm really glad you guys are liking this story! Keep the reviews coming ;)**

* * *

><p>Chloe sat on her bed, music playing softly from her laptop. She was scrolling through Twitter, quickly becoming bored by its content. Her phone started ringing on her desk so she got up and looked at the screen. It was Beca. They had already been dating for a little over a month and Beca always made Chloe smile. Anytime something put the redhead down Beca always found a way to make her laugh.<p>

"Hey," she answered cheerfully.

There was no response.

"Beca?"

There was still no response—she butt-dialed her—but Chloe heard something in the background. Music was on; Bulletproof by La Roux, but it wasn't La Roux singing. The voice was Beca's and it was _really_ good. Chloe smiled to herself as the brunette continued to sing, not realizing she was being heard.

"This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof. This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof. I won't let you turn around and tell me now, I'm much too proud to walk away from something when it's dead," she sang.

Chloe would've loved to hear her sing more, but listening over the phone didn't cut it for her. She hung up and dialed Beca's number.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Beca answered.

"Get your butt to my house right now."

"What? Why? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seriously, get over here," Chloe said.

"Okay… I'm on my way, see you in a few."

Chloe hung up, anxiously awaiting Beca's arrival. The doorbell finally rang and Chloe whipped the door open.

"You lied to me!" Chloe yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked, slightly scared.

"You said you couldn't sing!"

"I never said that, and what are you talking about?"

"You butt-dialed me, I heard you singing Bulletproof and you were killing it!"

"I butt-dialed you…"

"Yes Beca," Chloe said. "Why didn't you tell me you were such an amazing singer?"

"I don't know, I- I actually don't really know. I don't really sing for anyone… except for like my mom."

"Well now that I know you can sing, you have to do a cover with me," the redhead smiled.

"Are you kidding?"

"No. We're recording a duet and uploading it to my YouTube channel. We can do any song you want."

"Chloe, I-"

"Beca. Pick a song."

"I don't know."

"How about Titanium? It's my favorite song; it's your favorite song, why not?"

Beca sighed, "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You want to do this now or…"

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek, "Yeah, come on."

They went upstairs to Chloe's room and the redhead pulled another chair up to her desk. She put her laptop on the desk and sat back down on her bed, Beca sitting next to her.

"So how are we doing this?" Beca asked.

"Well just start if off and we'll figure it out from there."

Beca nodded and started singing, "You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose."

"Fire away, fire away," Chloe joined, their voices combining with perfect harmony. "Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium"

Beca smiled, she was shocked at how good they sounded.

"See, it's great. I'll sing the next verse then the rest we can sing together, okay?" Chloe smiled standing up.

The brunette nodded, "You want to record this now?"

"Yeah, why not? Hold on a sec."

Chloe left the room and opened the door across the hall, Alex was inside.

"Don't come in my room, I'm recording."

"Was that Beca singing with you?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she's great right?"

Alex nodded, "I won't come in, you're fine."

"Thanks," she said, turning to leave.

"Where is Mom… or Dad?"

"They went shopping like five minutes ago. You just missed them kiddo."

Alex sighed, "Okay, thanks."

Chloe returned to her room and closed the door behind her, Beca still sitting on the bed. Chloe went to her desk and plugged in a microphone she had behind the desk along with a light that was too bright in Beca's opinion. The redhead sat down and started playing with the computer before looking back to Beca.

"Come here, I don't bite," Chloe winked.

Beca smiled and got up to sit next to Chloe. She looked at herself in the camera and fixed her hair quickly as Chloe changed the settings on her laptop.

"What is the background music gonna be?"

"Beca, this is my favorite song. I know how to play it on the piano," she clicked one last thing on the screen before getting up again and getting the keyboard that was sitting on a stand in the corner of the room. She put it in between the desk and them, turning it on and playing the beginning of the song. She sang along to show Beca the pace and stopped halfway.

"You got this right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," the brunette replied.

"Okay, I'm going to introduce you because this is the first video I've done with you. Just go with it…"

Chloe turned on the camera and smiled, "Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Beca, and I just now found out that she can sing her tiny butt off. We're going to sing Titanium by David Guetta so enjoy."

She took a breath and started playing the music on the piano as Beca began to sing.

"You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose."

"Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium"

"Cut me down But it's you who have further to fall Ghost town, haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much," Chloe sang, smiling at Beca.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. Stone-hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard, this bulletproof glass. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium…"

Beca and Chloe's stare never broke, even after the song finished. Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her forwards, Beca leaning in to kiss the girl in front of her. The kiss quickly escalated, Chloe's hands wandering the brunette's body, finding the skin under her shirt. Beca's hand tangled in Chloe's hair, her other one placing itself on her hip. Chloe pulled away from the kiss, catching her breath before getting up and pulling Beca onto her bed. She straddled the brunette beneath her, her lips quickly gravitating back towards hers. Beca's hands moved up Chloe's back, under her shirt.

Chloe pulled away and took a breath, "You want to do this? We don't have to..."

"Yeah," Beca moved a piece of hair behind Chloe's ear. "I'm going to be the first to say it, I love you and I know you love me because you show it more than anyone I know. As long as you're ready, I'm ready."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again, "I love you too."

Beca flipped the two over, getting a surprised yelp from the redhead. Beca leaned back down and started to kiss Chloe's neck, Chloe starting to take Beca's shirt off. Beca pulled away from her neck so she could pull the shirt over her head. The brunette unbuttoned Chloe's jeans, lifting herself off of her enough to slide her pants all the way down. She was about to go for her shirt when she remembered something.

"Wait, Chlo, isn't your sister like right next door?"

Chloe pushed Beca off of her and walked to the door. She turned the lock and winked at the brunette. "Just be quiet about it."

Beca smirked as Chloe took her top off and got back into the bed and on top of the smaller girl.

* * *

><p>Chloe laid under the covers of her bed, her laptop on her lap. Beca had left about an hour ago after giving the redhead a hundred goodbyes and a thousand kisses. She started editing the video so she could upload it. She didn't press stop after they finished singing so she could hear all the frickle frackle going on. She was just glad her laptop wasn't facing the bed. Chloe cut the video and adjusted the audio before uploading it. Once it finally loaded, she closed her laptop and put it on her night table. Chloe closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Beca wasn't a very open person and to have her say "I love you" first really made Chloe's heart explode. She never knew someone so perfect would ever become a part of her life. A knock on the door made Chloe look up.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Mom and Dad need help with the groceries."

"Okay..."

Chloe got up and opened the door, walking down the stairs behind her younger sister. The girls started helping their parents put away the groceries, Alex being the first to speak up.

"Did you upload the cover yet?"

"Yeah, right before you knocked actually," Chloe replied.

"What song did you sing?" her dad asked.

"Titanium."

"She did a duet with Beca," Alex smirked.

"Oh, Beca sings?" her mom asked.

"Really well," Alex smiled, look.

The girl left the room, leaving Chloe and her parents putting away the rest of the groceries. She returned moments later with her laptop, going on YouTube and searching for Chloe's channel.

She played the video and faced the laptop towards her parents. They all watched silently as the two sang on the screen. Chloe got kind of worried that her parents would mention the sexual tension between the two as they watched but when the video ended they didn't mention it.

"Wow, that was really good," Chloe's mom smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't know Beca could sing that well," her dad said.

"Me neither."

When everything was away, Alex pulled Chloe into the living room and laughed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Mom and Dad didn't mention that sexual tension! Did you guys have sex after that or something?"

"Shut up," Chloe said, pushing the smaller redhead.

"Ew! You did!" Alex whined.

Chloe sighed, "You're fifteen years old, stop being such a baby."

"I was across the hall!"

"Shhhh, Mom will hear you. Just shut up, I have enough shit you on to get you grounded for the rest of your life okay?"

"Fine, just next time, make sure I'm not around. She's cool and all but no, just no."

"Whatever."

"I don't even know if I want to share that video!"

"Stop being an ass and share the video. You have like half a million followers on twitter, I need that publicity."

"I know you do," Alex smiled walking away, heading back up the stairs to her room.

Chloe shook her head and sighed, she loved her little sister to death but damn, sometimes she was such an asshole.

* * *

><p>It was late but Beca couldn't sleep. She was bored with her mixes and most social media websites so she sat in her room completely bored. The brunette finally decided to check if Chloe had put up the video. She went on YouTube and smiled when she saw the video was up. "Titanium- Chloe Beale feat. Beca Mitchell".<p>

Beca clicked it and listened to them sing, she didn't realize how great the video came out... except for that bit of sexual tension in the end. It already had over 2,000 views and hundreds of comments.  
><em>Perfect harmony!<br>Wow... Great voices... & chemistry ;)  
>They totally had sex after this..<br>Omg! I ship it! 3  
>New fav cover<em>

Beca smiled at the comments, closing her laptop. She had just spent a perfect day with her girlfriend and she couldn't be happier. The smile that came across Chloe's face when she said "I love you" made Beca's heart just melt. She never thought she would end up loving someone as open and bubbly as Chloe but she did, and she was god damn happy the redhead loved her back.  
>It was passed midnight so Beca figured she might as well try to get some sleep. She put her laptop on the floor and pulled the blanket up to her neck, closing her eyes. She eventually fell asleep to the thought of the beautiful redhead on her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Beca sat on the couch, her head resting in her hand. It was 7:30AM, August 7th. Her mom was on her way, but all Beca wanted to do was crawl back into bed. She was running on very low sleep, but the doorbell woke her up a bit.

She got up and opened the door, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Hey Becs, I missed you," Sumner said, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

Beca let go of her mother and closed the door behind her, the two women sitting on the couch. It was quiet for a long time before Beca's mother spoke.

"How were you yesterday?"

Beca shrugged, "Lonely… Dad didn't even stay home with me; he went to Sheila's house."

Sumner shook her head, "You're kidding?"

"Nope… I didn't get much sleep last night either."

"Sorry I couldn't be here for you yesterday," she said, kissing her head.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You wanna go today, or did you go yesterday?" her mom asked.

"I didn't want to go alone again…"

"You wanna go?"

Beca nodded and stood up, her mom doing the same. Beca grabbed the flowers off the counter and they left the house, getting into Sumner's car. The ride was completely silent. As Beca stared out the window she had to fight back the urge of tears. She took a deep breath when she saw the sign "Oakland Cemetery". They drove a couple yards down before stopping the car and getting out.

Sumner walked up to Beca and grabbed her hand as they walked up to one of the headstones.

_In Loving Memory of Andrew Mitchell_

_September 13__th__, 2000__~ August 7__th__, 2008_

Beca looked at her mother and saw tears falling from her eyes, a tear falling down her own cheek.

"Andy was my favorite person in the world…" Beca trailed off.

"I know sweetie," her mom said, wiping her tears. "Let's not cry about it. Your brother did a lot with his life."

"I promised him when he got older I would produce his music, help him get famous…"

"You can still do that for other people," her mom pointed out.

"He's why I want to do it for other people."

Beca laid the flowers down next to her brother's headstone and looked at her mother, "You and Dad need to stop blaming each other. You both acted so childish when things got tough… you still do. Get over it, Andrew was hit by a car! Did you hit him? Did Dad hit him? No! But you had to make it about each other… My little brother died and all you did was yell at each other."

Both Sumner and Beca had more tears than before, though Beca's tears were more angry than sad. Beca looked at her mother through her tears, Sumner nodding once; knowing everything Beca said was true.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're right," Sumner replied. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I really fucked your feelings up and I am so so sorry for that Rebecca."

Beca nodded, "Okay… Can we leave?"

Sumner nodded and they got back into the car. They ended up getting food, then going to a spa and although the morning was stressful, Beca felt a lot better as the day went on. She needed that relaxation and she was glad she had her mother with her for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one was so short<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy & review!**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Beca got out of the shower and got dressed. She sat on her bed and opened her laptop. She went to check if Chloe had posted a new video—she did but it definitely wasn't what she was expecting. Concern hit when she read the title: "Goodbye YouTube". Beca quickly clicked on it and turned her volume up to listen.<p>

"Hey guys..." the redhead started. "I've decided I'm not going to make anymore videos. Maybe in the future I might change my mind but for now... Sorry. You guys have been really great to me and I love you all. Goodbye."

Chloe blew a kiss to the camera and the screen went black.

Beca sat in shock. "What the fuck?"

Why would Chloe stop making videos? Her subscribers loved her, she had good videos, Beca didn't know why she would even want to stop. Chloe looked sad making that video, no way she wanted that.

Beca got up and went downstairs to grab her dad's car keys. She left the house, calling Chloe on the way.

"Hello?" the redhead answered.

"I'm on my way to your house."

"Okay, everything alright baby?"

"I'll talk to you there, I'm driving."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Beca hung up and when she got to Chloe's house she ran up the stairs to the front door, ringing the doorbell twice. The redhead answered the door within seconds, knowing the brunette was coming.

"Hey," Chloe said with a small smile.

"Hey, uhm… can I talk to you?"

"Sure, c'mon."

Chloe took Beca up to her bedroom and they sat on the bed together.

"What's up baby?"

"Why are you quitting YouTube?" Beca asked abruptly.

Chloe was taken aback by the question at first although she knew it was going to be coming sometime soon. "Uhm… I'm not quitting, I'm just not going to make videos anymore."

"That's the same thing Chlo," the brunette said.

"No it isn't, and what does it matter that I 'quit' YouTube?" Chloe asked.

Beca heard the anger peaking out of her voice and tried to change her approach, "You're too good to stop. You have so many fans babe…"

"Stop trying to make me feel bad, Beca. I don't want to make videos anymore, that's it."

Chloe got up from the bed and walked across the room.

"Chloe, I really don't think you should stop…"

"Well, I really don't care right now. Why can't you just let it be and respect my decision?" Chloe said in almost a yell.

"I do respe-"

"No. Can you leave?" Chloe snapped.

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, standing up. She walked out of Chloe's room and down the stairs. She was about to leave when Alexandria called her name.

She turned and the redhead ran up to her, "Are you and Chloe okay?"

Beca shrugged, "I don't know. Do you know why Chloe is quitting YouTube?"

"I was going to ask you that… She got mad at me for asking before."

"Whatever, I don't know what her problem is. She could've just told me and it'd be fine, but she has to go be bitchy about it. She's such a fucking drama queen… Crap, I shouldn't have said that to you. Sorry Alex, I don't know."

"It's fine, I agree with you."

"Don't tell her I said that, I have to go."

"Okay… bye."

Beca left the house, driving back home and slamming the front door as she walked in. Beca's dad came out of the kitchen.

"What the hell Beca?"

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood," Beca said, walking right passed him and up to her room.

She grabbed her headphones and plugged them into her phone, playing her music and putting the volume on its max. Beca laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, letting the music take over her body.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post a chapter tomorrow or Friday (prob not... I'm really busy that day with a thing for school) bc I keep posting short ones.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Six days had gone by with Chloe and Beca not talking and it was really starting to take a toll on the redhead. Thinking back on it, Chloe didn't know why she felt the need to hide why she stopped making videos. She was an asshole to Beca and her sister and they were only caring and thinking about her best interests. She texted Beca two days ago and she still didn't respond. She needed to make up with Beca; no way could she go another day without her.

Chloe grabbed her phone and called Beca, and like she expected there was no answer. She sighed and grabbed her keys, leaving her house to drive to Beca's. She parked outside and rang the doorbell twice.

Beca answered and her face fell when she saw Chloe.

"Did you come here so I can make you feel bad more?" Beca sneered.

Chloe sighed, "Beca, I'm sorry. Please, let me talk to you."

Beca moved out of the doorway and held her hand out for Chloe to enter. Chloe walked inside and they sat on the couch.

"I was a bitch to you and I'm really sorry for that… I should've just told you."

"Yeah, I know… So why'd you stop?"

Chloe sighed, "Like last year I had this boyfriend who was super super clingy and when I broke up with him he got really violent so my mom told me to get a restraining order against him. I did and now he can't even look at me from any distance. But I found out that he was watching my YouTube videos so I had to stop…"

"Why didn't you just tell me that Chlo?"

"I don't know, I thought you would be mad."

"Chloe, that's ridiculous. Why would I be mad at that?" Beca asked.

The redhead shrugged, "I'm sorry… Can we be good again?"

Beca smiled, "Of course. We're good."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Just don't fuck with me like that anymore, be honest with me. How mad can I get? C'mon."

"Okay. We should play a game right now."

"What game?"

"We have to confess things about ourselves that no one knows and whoever has the biggest confession wins," Chloe smirked.

"Uhm… Okay, you first."

"Okay, uh… I pissed the bed until third grade."

"Really?" Beca laughed.

"Don't judge me. Your turn."

"In fifth grade our class went on a field trip and I used to get really carsick so I threw up in the bus."

"Ew, I'm glad I wasn't on that bus," Chloe smirked.

"Shut up, go."

"I was born a boy."

"Babe, the fuck?"

"I'm kidding," Chloe laughed. "One time I dated Brayden's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh my god, dead ass?" Beca asked, shocked.

Chloe nodded, "Dead ass."

"Damn, you're a bitch on the down low. I can roll with that."

"She came on to me."

"Sure she did," Beca laughed. "Okay, I lied to my mom about being pregnant sophomore year so she would come down from New York."

"Oh my gosh, we're horrible people."

"Just a little, keep going," Beca replied.

"I was a cheerleader in high school and before our homecoming game; I had sex with one of the football players in the bathroom… Don't judge me, I know, I'm a slut."

Beca laughed, "Wow, I think you're winning."

"Lying about being pregnant to your mom is pretty big too," Chloe pointed out.

"True."

"Okay, your turn."

Beca took a deep breath before speaking, "When I was fourteen, my little brother got hit by a car and died, it kinda ruined me… He was only seven years old, about to turn eight."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Beca," the redhead said, placing her hand on the brunette's thigh.

"It is what it is," Beca shrugged.

"What was his name?"

"Andy, well Andrew."

"Too bad I couldn't have met him."

"He would've liked you," Beca smiled.

Chloe returned the smile, "I think you won. Let's drop the game."

Beca nodded and stood up holding her hand out for Chloe. When she grabbed it, Beca pulled her into her chest and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

"I missed you this week," Beca said.

"I missed you too. Thank you for forgiving my bitchiness…"

"Thank you for apologizing."

Beca pulled away and gave Chloe a kiss.

"Can we just hang out today?"

"Actually I have plans…" Beca replied.

"Oh…"

"I'm kidding," Beca laughed. "I would love to hang out with you today."

Beca gave Chloe another kiss and they sat back on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" the brunette asked.

"Can you get your laptop?"

"Okay…" Beca got off the couch and got her laptop from the kitchen, bringing it back into the living room.

"I wanna record a video but I don't have my computer, mind using yours?"

Beca smiled, "Of course not."

She set up her camera and let Chloe take control afterwards. She fixed her hair and pressed record.

"Hey guys, disregard my last video… I'm back!" Chloe smiled. "And I'm with Beca. A lot of you guys have been commenting and telling me to make for videos with her so, with her permission, she will be in more of my vlogs and hopefully, my covers. Right baby?"

Beca smiled, "Yeah."

Chloe gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek and spoke again, "Beca and I were kinda on a break until today because I was being an ass to her. So Bec, I am going to apologize to you on the internet as well."

"You don't need to do that Chloe," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes I do. Beca, I am sorry for being an ass-wipe. I am very thankful for your forgiveness and thankful for having met you."

"Well that was more the internet you have to thank for that last one," Beca smirked.

"Then thank God for the internet!" Chloe laughed. "If you hadn't seen my videos, we probably would've passed right by each other in that store…"

"Yeah, I can't imagine what this summer would've been like if I didn't spend it with you."

"I would've died," the redhead smirked.

"Oh, stop being dramatic."

Chloe smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said, returning the gesture.

The brunette held her hand out in front of the camera and leaned in to give Chloe a kiss. Beca made sure to stay connected to Chloe's lips as long as she could before pulling away. When Chloe pulled away she stopped recording and emailed the video to herself. She closed Beca's laptop and laid her head in the brunette's lap. Beca caressed her cheek, pushing the red hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear.

"I really did miss you," Beca said.

"So did I."

The two stayed in that position for a while before Chloe eventually fell asleep, Beca doing the same soon after.

* * *

><p>Beca opened her eyes, surprised to an empty lap. She called out for Chloe but there was no answer. Beca noticed her laptop was open so she tapped the space bar and as it lit up she saw a note left on the screen from Chloe.<p>

_Went home, have a nice nap. I love you baby, see you later –Chlo_

Beca exited out of the document and took out her phone, sending an "I love you too" to Chloe.

She put her phone away and checked YouTube. Chloe had uploaded the vlog. Beca watched it and smiled the entire time. As the video ended and the screen went black, Beca saw her reflection in the screen of the computer. Seeing herself with a smile was rare, but she liked what she saw in herself for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Only bc I can't have them mad at each other for more than a chapter... lol but I love everyone reading this so much. &amp; guys, feel free to PM me whenever. I like talking to you<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe got her video camera from her room and started to walk down the stairs. There was only a week of vacation left before Chloe and Beca had school so the girls were trying to hang out as much as possible in that week.

Beca sat in the living room with Alex playing Dead Space 3 on the Xbox.

Chloe turned on the camera facing her first.

"Hey guys, Beca and Alex are sitting here playing… What are you guys playing?"

"Dead Space 3," Alex said, her eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"So yeah, they're playing that and I was watching them before, I couldn't stop laughing at their idiocy."

Chloe sat the camera down facing the TV, behind the girls' heads.

Alex jumped at something that popped up on the screen and yelled to Beca, "Kill that shit!"

Beca's character shot the alien on the screen and Alex's got up from the ground, shooting more aliens.

"We're not gonna make it kid," Beca said, as the screen started flashing red from their hp loss.

"We can make it! Shoot the big ones and I'll shoot the little ones coming close to us."

Beca nodded and Chloe sat on the couch laughing. They were totally acting like it was real life.

"Beca," Chloe started. "Stop ducking, it's not going to help your character duck faster."

"Shut up."

After a minute or so the screen went completely red.

"Fuck!" Beca yelled, smacking the controller down on her leg.

"Damn, we almost made the next level…" Alex said shaking her head.

Chloe laughed, "You guys suck."

"Beca is _way_ better than you at this game," the redhead said.

"Well I don't play this kinda stuff. Whatever, finish your game. Love you guys," Chloe smiled, winking at Beca.

She grabbed her camera and went into the kitchen to finish her video. She spoke to the camera for a while before Beca walked in and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Hey, I was just saying how we start school next week," Chloe said.

Beca sighed, "Sadly. I really do not want to go..."

"We'll be together," the redhead winked.

"My dorm is like across the whole campus from yours!"

"Beca, no it isn't. Walking, it takes like 15 minutes. It's not even far."

"That's far... I'll miss seeing you everyday."

"We can see each other as long as you do your homework while we're together because I'm not hanging out with you if you're going to screw up my grades," Chloe said firmly.

"Wow, I love you too."

Chloe smiled, "I do love you, but I'm dead serious."

"Yes, ma'am." Beca looked into the camera and said, "You don't wanna get this one mad. Just smile and nod."

The redhead smacked Beca on the arm resulting in a laugh from the smaller girl.

"Alright guys, that's it for today's vlog. I hope I can keep them coming with school. And one last thing, Beca and I have a big surprise for you guys at the end of the week so I hope you're as excited as we are!"

"Okay, bye!" Beca yelled, tacked Chloe to the ground with a bear hug and turning the camera off.

"Get off!" Chloe laughed.

"No, never."

"Please?"

"Okay, only because I can't say no to you when you say please."

Beca got off of Chloe and helped her off of the floor.

"When is your mom coming home?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, at like six… Why?"

"We should make dinner."

"You wanna make dinner?" Chloe asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, your mom makes me dinner all the time. Why not?"

"Okay, what do you want to make?"

"Macaroni and cheese?"

Chloe smiled, "Okay. Get the stuff from the cabinet."

Beca did as she was told, Chloe grabbing all the stuff from the refrigerator. Beca placed the box of pasta, the cheese grater, the salt, and the flour from the cabinet and Chloe got the cheese, the butter, the milk, and the half-and-half.

Chloe filled the pot with water and poured the pasta in the water, turning the stove on. She left it to boil and sat at the island with Beca. They shredded the cheese and poured out all the right amounts of everything as they spoke.

"I'll come over tomorrow morning so we can finish the video for Friday," Beca said.

"Okay. I'm really excited for this," Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, me too. The picture we took came out really nice."

"It did, I made it my lock screen."

"What was your lock screen before?" Beca asked.

"That picture I took of you at the fair."

"Ew, really? I looked super cheesy."

"It was cute. It was the biggest smile I'd ever seen on your face," Chloe smirked.

Beca shook her head, trying to get the blush off her face. She got up and turned the stove off, taking the pot of pasta and straining it into the sink. She poured the pasta into the baking pan and Chloe poured in the ingredients, mixing it up. Beca put more cheese on top and let Chloe put it into the oven.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing something for me?" Beca asked with a smile.

Chloe laughed, "Of course beautiful. What song should I sing?"

"I don't know, something slow."

"Okay… uhm."

Chloe sat for a while thinking before her face lit up and she began to sing.

"Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I've falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be love, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love…"

Beca smiled and walked up to Chloe, putting her hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Stop!"

Beca and Chloe pulled away from each other to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"No PDA in the kitchen," the girl said.

"Shut up. I am an adult. I can show PDA anywhere I want," Chloe said, pulling Beca in for another kiss.

Beca laughed through the kiss and pulled away.

Alex shook her head, "You're lucky you guys are cute. By the way, what are you making?"

"Mac and Cheese," Beca replied.

"And salad?"

"If you wanna make it," Chloe said.

"But you're already making dinner," Alex pointed out. "Just make it. All you have to do is throw lettuce in a bowl."

"You can do that!"

"Chlo," Beca started. "Let's just make it."

"Thank you Beca," Alex said, sticking hr tongue out at Chloe. "I'm going to take a shower before Mom comes home."

Chloe shook her head, "Fine."

She turned to Beca after Alex left.

"No PDA, blah blah blah," she mocked, pulling Beca in for another kiss.

Beca pulled away laughing again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe smiled. "So I guess we're making salad."

"I guess so."

Chloe sighed and got the lettuce and tomato from the fridge. Beca cut up the tomato and Chloe took apart the head of lettuce and washed it. When she finished she threw it into the salad bowl and Beca tossed the tomato on top.

"Hey ladies."

They looked up to see Chloe's mother walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom."

"You made dinner?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled. "You make dinner for me all the time; I figured I'd return the favor."

"Aw, you're so sweet Beca. What'd you guys make."

"Salad's done and there's macaroni and cheese in the oven."

"Okay, I'm going to change and come back down. Can't wait for dinner," she smiled.

Chloe's mom left the kitchen and Beca smiled, "I love your mom so much."

"More than me?"

"It's getting to that point sweetie. You're gonna have to show me why I should love you more."

"Oh really?" Chloe smirked.

"Yeah," Beca nodded.

Chloe grabbed the bottom of Beca's shirt and pulled her towards her. Her lips ghosted over Beca's, then moving to her neck. Chloe placed kisses up Beca's neck and up to her lips again. Her tongue slid across Beca's bottom lip, but she pulled away before it could escalate.

"That's part of the reason I love you," Beca smiled.

"Well what's the rest of the reason?"

"You're sweet and intelligent and gorgeous and talented and loving and dramatic and I could list so many things, it'd be easier to list what I don't love about you because that list only has like two things on it."

"What are those two things?" Chloe asked, slightly insulted.

"Well you're a complete flirt and although I love when you flirt with me, you sometimes do to other people."

"I do?"

"Yeah…"

"Does that make you jealous?" the redhead smirked.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Good, I like the jealous type," Chloe winked.

"What, why?"

"Because it shows that you care about us, and just us."

"So you do it on purpose?" Beca asked.

"No, it's completely subconscious. It's just a plus that it makes you jealous."

"Uhm… okay."

"What's the other thing?"

"You always do this, think you can guess?"

"I… uhm, I don't know. Just tell me!"

"You're constantly cracking your knuckles! That sound is so annoying!"

Chloe laughed, "Really? You don't like that?"

"No. I hate the way it sounds."

"I'm sorry. Babe, why didn't you tell me?" she laughed.

"I just did."

"Okay, I'll try not to do those things anymore."

"Thank you beautiful," Beca smiled.

The timer on the oven went off and Chloe got up to take the pan out. She put the macaroni on the table in the dining room, Beca doing the same with the salad. The girls set the table and called Alex and Chloe's mom for dinner.

Everyone came down and sat down. The four of them ate together, having nice conversation as they did so. Beca loved being at Chloe's house because she felt like she was apart of a family.

Ever since Andy died and her parents divorced, Beca hadn't felt like she was apart of a real family until she found Chloe and she was extremely thankful for that.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this chapter... Idk about you guys though bc you guys don't review *cries* jk, but for real, even if you hate it, tell me bc I want to know.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I forgot yesterday was Wednesday, my apologies. & the song used is Think Of You by Christina Grimme if you want to actually listen to it. (I forgot to put that originally)**

* * *

><p>Chloe was uploading their vlog first then their other video. She watched the vlog over before posting it.<p>

_"__Hey guys! I'm super excited right now because the video I'm posting after this is so special to me!" Chloe smiled._

_"__She literally cannot stop talking about it," Beca laughed._

_"__Well I'm excited!"_

_"__I think they know that baby."_

_"__Whatever. So Beca and I wrote a song and recorded it and I'm so so so excited to be able to call a song mine!"_

_"__Ours," Beca corrected._

_"__Sorry, ours."_

_"__Nah, Chloe did all the work. All I did was make the music and kinda help with the lyrics. Chloe pretty much wrote the whole thing."_

_"__No, it's ours. Without the music I would have shit so thank you."_

_"__No problem. But anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy the song. We worked really hard on it," Beca smiled._

_"__We did! We made an 'album' cover and everything and you can buy it on iTunes!"_

_Beca laughed, "Yeah. So let's stop talking so they can listen to the song."_

_"__Right, right. Send in your questions to our Twitters or in the comments because we're doing a Q&A video on Sunday! Okay, bye guys!"_

Chloe pressed upload and waited for what felt like hours for it to finish. She then listened to the song again before uploading it.

_"__Think Of You- Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell"_

_"__It's been awhile, I should be moved on 'cause I shouldn't be writing you this song. Haven't crossed my mind for so long but tonight you're the movie, I want to leave on. Not enough rooms in this house to hold all the treasures we found. Evidence of us all around, your fingerprints all over who I am now. Ooooh. We wished on these stars, they were ours, they remind me of you. I'm still letting you go, I just want you to know that I think of you, think of you, think of you, think of you. The space in the back of my mind, I meet you there to reminisce from time to time. You were the light, the blue in my skies. I saw the shades of myself in your eyes. Ooooh. We wished on these stars, they were ours, they remind me of you. I'm still letting you go, I just want you to know that I think of you, think of you, I think of you, think of you, think of you, I think of you, think of you. Ooooh. We wished on these stars, they were ours, they remind me of you. I'm still letting you go, I want you to know, yeah. We wished on these stars, they were ours, they remind me of you, yeah. I'm still letting you go, I want you to know that I think of you, think of you, I think of you, think of you."_

Chloe was so happy with the way the song sounded. It was probably one of the best things she ever made. She refused to let her family hear it before she put it on YouTube and so they wouldn't try to eavesdrop, they even recorded it at Beca's house.

But now that it was uploaded, she couldn't wait for her family to hear it. She knocked on Alex's door and the younger girl opened it.

"It's up," Chloe smiled.

Alex immediately went to her laptop and clicked on the video of the song. As she listened, a smile was plastered onto her face.

"Chloe, this is fantastic," she said. "I'm going to show Mom and Dad."

Alex brought her laptop down the stairs and Chloe went back into her room. She grabbed her phone and called Beca.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Beca! I uploaded it!"

"Cool," Beca laughed. "I'm gonna go like it."

"Tell your dad to watch it and send it to your mom!"

"Chlo, calm down. Everyone will get to hear it, including Alexandria's half a million twitter followers."

"Can I come over? I need to tell you something."

"You can't tell me right now?"

"No, I need to do it in person."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few then."

"I'll be right there, love you."

"I love you too."

Chloe hung up and went downstairs. As she passes the living room her parents called her in.

"Chloe this song is great!" her mom said.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," her dad added. "You and Beca."

"Thanks. I'm proud too. I'm going to see Beca so I'll be home for dinner."

"Okay."

Chloe left the house and drove to Beca's. She rang the doorbell and Beca answered.

"Hello beautiful," the brunette greeted.

"Hey," Chloe smiled walking into the house.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you. I couldn't have done this without you. I have all these lyrics and no music and I had no idea what I was doing with my life until you came and helped me realize this is what I want. This is what I need to pursue. I love you so much Beca and we only have today and tomorrow before we have to go to school and start focusing on other things. So because of that, I would really like to have sex with you right now."

Beca laughed, "Alright, let me go in order here. You're welcome but you would've figured that out without me, I love you too, and sex right now sounds great."

"Good," Chloe said, crushing her lips into Beca's.

Chloe's hands started to travel up the brunette's back as they kissed, Beca pulling away.

"Let's go upstairs," she panted. "Beds are fun."

Chloe laughed and let Beca pull her to her bedroom. Once they got upstairs Beca closed the door and laid Chloe down on the bed, taking off her shirt and smirking at the redhead.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen," she said, leaning over her.

"I could say the same but I don't want to inflate your already big ego," Chloe winked.

"I don't have a big ego," Beca said, offended.

"Yes you do, you don't show it to others but I see through that façade."

"Whatever, I'm sure I can add to my own ego. I'm positive sex with me is the best you've ever had."

"Are you?"

"Yeah," she smirked, kissing the redhead's neck.

"Prove it."

"No problem," Beca said, unbuttoning the girl's jeans and sliding them down her legs.

* * *

><p>Beca smiled at Chloe next to her. The redhead slept so peacefully but she wanted to wake her. She decided to leave her alone and got up. She put on her underwear and bra, grabbing her laptop and getting back into bed. She put the computer on her lap and went onto Twitter.<p>

" Alex_Beale: Listen to this original song by my sister and her girlfriend! /thinkofy... & /watch?uf..."

Beca retweeted it and favorited it exiting Twitter and going into iTunes. She checked how many downloads they had gotten and smiled at the number, Chloe moving in the bed and taking her attention from the screen. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, looking up.

"Hey, beautiful," Beca said.

"Hey," Chloe said, sitting up.

She leaned on the brunette's shoulder spoke, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at how many people downloaded our song so far," she smiled.

"554 people in 7 hours? That's great!"

"I know. I told you it was a great song."

"What time is it?" Chloe asked.

"1:39."

"You wanna make me lunch?" she smiled.

"No," she said, resulting in a frown from Chloe. "But I will because I love you."

Beca gave Chloe a peck on the lips and got out of bed, closing her laptop and putting it on her desk. She picked up Chloe's shirt and threw it at her, getting her own and putting it on. Chloe slid on her underwear and looked around for her bra. When she couldn't find it she shrugged and just put her shirt on.

"Your dad's not home right?"

"Nah, he's at work," Beca replied.

"Where does he work in the summer?"

"Some library I think."

Chloe laughed at the brunette's lack of knowledge and got out of bed, walking downstairs with Beca. Chloe sat down at the island while Beca opened the fridge.

"What would you like to eat my love?"

Chloe smiled, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You wanted lunch, what do you want me to make you?"

"I just want to eat something; I don't care what it is babe."

"Fine, I'm making sandwiches," Beca said as she took out the cold-cuts.

"That's perfect."

The brunette got a loaf of Italian bread and cut two pieces. They laid open on the island and Chloe opened the cheese, placing a slice on each bread. Beca put the ham on when Chloe was done with the cheese, the girls adding whatever else they wanted.

Beca got two glasses of iced tea and sat down next to Chloe.

"Chloe?"

The redhead looked up, putting down her sandwich, "Yeah baby, what's wrong?"

Beca hesitated before speaking, "Nothing, nevermind."

"No, baby, what is it?" she asked. "You can't go from 'my love' to 'Chloe' and expect me to think it's nothing. Tell me."

"It's just… I… I don't know. I feel like I'm still like a kid and you're this perfect, independent women who's about to graduate college. I was just wondering what you saw in me…"

"What I saw in you? Beca, are you kidding?" Chloe laughed.

"No, why?"

"Because you're amazing! You are smart, talented, loving–to me anyway– and not to mention, hot as fuck."

"Well you didn't know those things about me until we started dating. What made you make that video?" Beca asked.

"Well one, you were hot as fuck, like I said. When I spoke to you, you were probably the cutest, little thing I had ever seen. The fact that I can make you blush so quickly turns me on," she winked, resulting in the brunette's face turning pink. "See?"

"I don't know why you can do that so easily, you're the only one who can make me blush."

"Good," Chloe smiled. "But yeah, I'm not going anywhere Beca so don't be worried about me leaving you or anything because you're only 18. There's only a four year difference between us and you're legal so I'm good."

Beca laughed and leaned in to kiss Chloe. "I love you."

"I love you too Becs," she smiled, continuing to eat her sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it was late<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_"__Hey guys," Chloe smiled. "We got a lot of questions and a BUNCH of downloads so thank you so much!"_

_"__Chloe is super happy thanks to you guys, so thank you from me for that," Beca said._

_"__Well yeah, we got asked a bunch of questions and we picked like ten because we have school tomorrow."_

_"__Yay," Beca said sarcastically._

_"__You'll love it. But yeah, first question. 'How long did the song take to record?' "_

_"__Uhm…" Beca started, "It probably took a little over a month. Chloe already had the lyrics written and all I did was kinda change them around to go with the tune I created."_

_"__So yeah, next. 'Beca, how did you make the music in the background with the instruments?' "_

_"__Well, I played the guitar and the piano for it. The violin on the other hand, I have this program on my computer that when I play the notes on the piano it changes it into a different instrument. So Chloe learned that part and played it for the recording background."_

_Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I can play it on the piano but it sounds completely different."_

_"__It does," Beca said, looking at the list of questions. "Okay, 'Did you guys make the song so that Beca only sang background on purpose?' "_

_"__Not really–"_

_"__Yes we did," Beca interrupted. "This is your song Chlo. You're the one who's gonna get famous for this."_

_Chloe laughed, "Yeah, okay. Without you I would just have a poem."_

_Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek and read the next question, "Alright, 'Were you surprised by the amount of attention your song got?' "_

_"__I was. The song got more than twice the amount of subscribers I have in downloads and I gain about a hundred subscribers from it. I was not expecting that," Chloe said, honestly. "What about you babe?"_

_"__Actually... I wasn't surprised at all. The song is really good and so was the promotion we gave it. All of Alex's followers, plus mine and yours, and your subscribers sharing it, I totally expected it."_

_"__Really?" Chloe asked._

_"__Yeah, you're too modest babe. You don't know perfection when you have it," Beca said._

_"__I know I have you," the redhead smiled, grabbing Beca's hand._

_The brunette blushed and shook her head, "Read the next question."_

_"__Okay, the rest of these have nothing to do with the song. 'How did you guys meet?' "_

_"__We met in Wal-Mart," Beca replied. "The rest you guys know... And if you don't you can watch the video because Chloe refuses to delete it."_

_She smiled, "I'll put link to it in the description. What's next?"_

_"__Uh, 'Where was your first date?' "_

_Chloe smiled, "Our first date was at the state fair. When I realized that's where Beca was taking me—because it had to be a secret—I was super excited."_

_"__Yeah, that night was really fun."_

_"__Okay, 'What is the most romantic thing you've done for one another?' " Chloe asked._

_"__Ooh, this is kinda hard," the brunette said._

_"__Wow, can't think of any?"_

_"__No, I can't decide which one," Beca snipped back, sticking her tongue out. "You say yours."_

_"__I don't know... Probably making that video for you because I didn't know your phone number," she laughed._

_"__I guess that was pretty romantic."_

_"__Well what's yours Casanova?"_

_"__I don't know... Probably when I waited for you on your birthday."_

_"__Aw, that was cute. I was out with my family for my birthday and didn't get to see Beca because I was coming home late and when I got home she was waiting on the steps with my present," Chloe said into the camera._

_"__How cute am I guys?" the brunette winked._

_"__Shut up, next question."_

_"__You read it."_

_"__Fine, 'Do you know each others favorite color?' Ooh! I know this, yours is blue!"_

_Beca laughed, "Yeah. And yours is..."_

_"__Are you kidding me?"_

_"__Give me a minute!" Beca said, trying to concentrate._

_"__Becs, we talked about this when we first met."_

_"__I know, I know... Is it orange?"_

_"__Ew no, I hate that color."_

_"__Yellow, yellow! It's yellow!"_

_Chloe shook her head, "I can't believe you didn't know that."_

_"__I did, I just needed to think."_

_"__Orange? That color is gross."_

_"__I was close," Beca shrugged. "Next question, 'When did you fall in love with each other?' "_

_"__I fell in love with Beca... Uhm, well in love, in love, was probably after we went roller-skating."_

_"__I fell in love with you before I actually met you. Meeting you just made me love you ten times more."_

_Chloe smiled, "I love you."_

_"__I love you too. Can we end the video now?"_

_"__You wanna stop?"_

_"__Yeah, I rather be doing something else with you," Beca winked. "Cut this out of the video."_

_"__I'm not going to," Chloe laughed._

_"__Chlo!"_

_"__Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed this question and answer video. Sorry we couldn't answer all your questions in it but some of them we did answer through Twitter. Comment if you wanna see something specific from me or Beca, or us together. Any tags or challenges, anything! Make sure you hit like and subscribe. Bye again!"_

The screen went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Beca waited outside her house with her suitcases. Chloe was coming to pick her up so they could drive to Barden together and since Beca's dad took the car, she would have to take a cab otherwise. She sat with her headphones on, listening to a playlist with some of her mixes, Chloe's covers, and their song.

The redhead's car pulled up in front of Beca's house and Chloe got out of it with a smile. Beca stood up and grabbed her two of her suitcases and her laptop bag.

"Hey, you ready?" Chloe smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Beca sighed.

"Cheer up, it'll be fun!" Chloe said, grabbing the other two bags Beca had.

They put them in Chloe's trunk and Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "Where are your bags?"

"My house still. Alex and my parents wanted to say goodbye to you too," Chloe said.

"Aw, that's really nice. Let's go."

The girls got into the car and Chloe drove back to her house. They got out and went inside. Chloe's bags sat by the door and her family sat in the other room. The girls walked into the living room and Alex got up and hugged Chloe tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Chlo," she said.

"I'll miss you too bug," the redhead smiled. "But we've done this three times already."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop missing you," Alex said, pulling away.

"I love you Alexandria; I'll be here for your birthday, then Thanksgiving, then Christmas break. It will feel like no time at all."

"Okay, I love you too sis." Alex turned to Beca and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you too. This summer was really fun, thanks."

"No problem, you're one of the coolest kids I've ever met."

Alex laughed, "Thanks. Have a good time at Barden with my sister; I actually think you'll enjoy it."

"I hope so."

Chloe's mom gave Chloe a tight hug and then Beca one, equally as tight. "My daughter is an incredibly happy and optimistic person, but I've never seen her as happy as she has been with you, Beca. Thank you. Enjoy college."

"Well it's not a problem, I love Chloe very much."

"Good, then I'll see you soon," she smiled.

She gave Beca another hug, Chloe's dad hugging her afterwards.

Once everyone had said goodbye and the hugs were over with, Beca helped Chloe put her bags in the trunk and they were on their way. The redhead turned on the radio and the girls sang and had small conversation the whole ride there. When the got to the campus, Chloe parked her car and smiled.

"We're here!"

"Yup," Beca nodded, looking around.

"C'mon!"

Chloe got out of the car and pointed to a building nearby. "That's Baker Hall, your dorm is on the second floor. I'll help you take your bags upstairs but then I have to get my ass to the activities fair because I'm already really late and Aubrey is going to kill me," she said, resulting in a nod from Beca. "I'll call you later so we can have dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

"You sound scared," Chloe chuckled.

"I'll be fine," Beca smiled.

"Good," Chloe looked around and called over a blonde in a green shirt. "My girlfriend needs a rape whistle."

"Oh, okay," she smiled, pulling one out and handing it to Beca. "Only blow it if it's actually happening."

Beca took it and put it in her mouth, holding it with her teeth. She smirked and picked up her bags, winking at Chloe as she walked towards her dorm. She heard the redhead laugh behind her, then picking up the rest of the bags and following the brunette.

The campus was crowded with kids doing God knows what. There was chatter and laughter all around and Beca was glad she had Chloe with her.

They got to her room and Beca opened the door, Chloe trailing behind her. An Asian girl was already inside decorating her side of the room.

"Uhm, hey. You must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca and this is Chloe. She's helping me with my stuff..."

The girl just started at her, saying nothing. Beca look at Chloe then back to Kimmy Jin.

"No English? Yes English?"

Still no answer.

"Just tell me where you're at with English..."

Chloe dropped Beca's bags and kissed her on the cheek, "I have to go, I love you. Stop by the activities fair when you get a chance."

"Okay, love you," Beca said as Chloe left the room.

The brunette looked back to Kimmy Jin to see her still staring. Beca sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Beca got all her stuff unpacked and everything where it should be when there was a knock at the door.

"Campus police, hide your wine coolers."

Beca's dad walked in laughing to himself, Beca ignoring him.

"It's just your old man making a funny."

"Chris Rock everybody," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

Her dad nodded, looking to Kimmy Jin. "You must be Beca's roommate. I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad. I teach comparative literature here."

Like before, she didn't answer.

"So... When did you get here? How did you get here?" he asked.

"I came with Chloe."

"Oh, well nice of you to let me know."

"Are you kidding me?" Beca asked.

"No, I haven't seen you pretty much all summer!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"You were never home."

"I was never home? Me? Okay, says the one who left me alone on the anniversary of Andy's death to be at Sheila's house. You knew Mom couldn't make it until the next day and you left me, alone. What kind of father does that?" Beca asked, shaking her head.

Before her dad could speak, Kimmy Jin did for the first time. "I'm going to the activities fair."

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend Kimmy Jin," Beca spat out sarcastically.

Beca left her dorm and followed her roommate to the activities fair. She needed to find Chloe. She walked around for quite a while before she found the Barden Bellas' stand with a blonde and a redhead standing in front of it. She walked over with a smile and the distressed faces of the two Bellas lit up.

"Hey baby," Chloe smiled, grabbing Beca's hand.

"Hey," she replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey Aubrey."

"Hey Beca. Thanks for making Chloe late," the blonde said, trying to hold back a smile.

"Sorry, but she was my ride."

"It's fine–oh hey! Barb!"

Beca looked behind her and saw a brunette turn towards Aubrey.

"You gonna audition this year? We have openings," Chloe asked with a smile.

"Oh now that you puked your way to the bottom you might actually consider me? I auditioned for you three times and never got in because you said my boobs look like bologna," she said showing off her breasts. "The words out, Bellas is the laughing stock of a capella. Good luck auditioning this year, douche-Bs."

She walked away and Chloe let go of Beca's hand. "Oh my God, this is a travesty! If we can't get Bologna Barb, we can't get anybody!"

"Cool it drama queen," Beca laughed.

"Yeah, take the dramatics down a notch," Aubrey said.

"But what is she talking about the Bellas puked their way to the bottom? Why are you the laughing stock of a capella?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked at Beca then to Aubrey and back to Beca. "I'll tell you another time," she whispered.

Beca nodded, "I'm gonna go look around. See you at dinner?"

"Yeah, and Becs? You mind passing out these flyers as you do that?" Chloe asked with a smile.

She sighed and took the stack of paper, "Fine."

"Thanks Beca," Aubrey said as the brunette walked away. "If you want her to be a Bella, you have to talk to her about her 'look'."

"Are you kidding? She's a great singer. That's all we need, good singers."

"Good singers what?"

Their attention was turned to a blonde in front of them and Chloe knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Beca sat at the desk in her dorm, waiting for Chloe. Kimmy Jin sat in the room and Beca looked over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure she wasn't staring at her. The knock at the door made Beca get up faster than she ever had. She grabbed her jacket off hr bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.<p>

"You okay?" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah," Beca sighed. "My roommate hates me… I think."

"I'm sure she doesn't."

"She glares at me, all the time!"

Chloe shook her head, "I don't know what to tell you honey."

"Whatever, forget about her. How was your day babe?" Beca asked as the girls started walking.

"Long. I still didn't finish unpacking," she replied.

"I'll help you after we eat," the brunette said, grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Thanks…" she replied, thinking about what Aubrey said at the activities fair.

Chloe loved Beca for who she was, and she happened to find her "look" extremely sexy. Sexy is what they looked for in the Bellas so Chloe didn't understand what Aubrey's problem was. She wasn't going to tell her girlfriend to change for their a capella group, no way. Beca was perfect and she didn't care what Aubrey said. Beca was making the Bellas.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah, sorry. What?"

"Where are we going?" Beca asked.

"Right here," Chloe smiled, pointing to a pizzeria.

They walked in and ordered two slices, sitting down and eating.

"So how was your day?" Chloe asked.

"Fine until my dad came to my room…"

"What happened?"

Beca sighed and told Chloe what happened, the redhead then speaking, "Oh man… Well, don't stress over it. You'll forgive him eventually, it takes time."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah… You don't have a roommate, right?"

"Nope. You can't move into my dorm though, you're too much of a distraction," she laughed.

"Thanks," Beca said sarcastically, "but uhm… Can I stay tonight at least? With you, in your bed?"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and nodded, "Of course babe."

"Can we go?"

Chloe nodded and they threw their plates away, leaving the pizzeria. The girls walked back to Beca's dorm and she got her pajamas and her clothes for tomorrow, stuffing them in her backpack. When she was done, and they got a glare from Kimmy Jin and her friend, they continued walking to Chloe's dorm. When they got inside Chloe dropped her keys and phone on the desk and Beca put down her backpack. She stared to get undressed, taking her shirt off and tossing it on the bed. Chloe walked over to her and pulled her in for hug.

"What are you doing?" Beca smirked.

"I've never been in a serious relationship before… I like it," Chloe replied, sliding her hands into the back pockets of Beca's jeans.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and kissed her softly, "I like it too, but uhm… can I get dressed?"

"No."

"Why?" the brunette laughed.

"Because I like you shirtless."

"Yeah?" Beca smirked.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, kissing the brunette's neck.

Beca cupped the redhead's face and pulled her in for a kiss, "I'm getting dressed and we are going to sleep."

"Really?'

"You're the one who didn't want distractions," she smirked, pulling Chloe's hands out of her pockets and taking her pants off.

Chloe watched the whole time and she got undressed and redressed. Beca laughed when she realized the redhead was staring and crawled into Chloe's bed, getting completely under the covers. She sighed and decided to change into her pajamas as well. Chloe put on her tank top and shorts, turning off the light and getting into the bed next to Beca. She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and kissed her neck.

"Goodnight, Chlo. We'll unpack in the morning."

"Okay… Night, Becs."

* * *

><p><strong>I added so much to this fic that I wasn't going to originally add lol , review !<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe sat in the auditorium more pissed than ever. Beca didn't show up for auditions! The last person had just finished singing, Tommy and Justin walking back onto the stage.

"Okay, that is everybody. I'm really not that impressed this year guy–"

Chloe saw Beca in the wings and spoke up, "Wait! There's one more."

She motioned Beca onto the stage, the brunette giving her an awkward smile, "Sorry… I forgot about this. I didn't learn the song."

Chloe shook her head, "That's okay… Sing whatever you want."

Beca paused and pointed at the desk, "May I?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

Beca grabbed the cup of pencils on the desk and poured out its content. She took the cup and sat cross-legged on stage with the cup in front of her. Chloe smiled, already knowing what she was going to do.

Beca started making a rhythm with the cup and singing, "I got my ticket for the long way 'round. Two bottles a whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leavin' tomorrow what'd'ya say. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss everywhere oh I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Beca was always impressive and Chloe loved that about her, but her punctuality was another story. Beca got up and put the pens back into the cup and walking off stage. Chloe looked at Aubrey next to her and her face disappointed her a bit. The two talked it over and decided who were going to be the new Bellas. Chloe was excited, they had their ten.

* * *

><p>Beca was pissed. Chloe had knocked on her dorm door, kissed her, and threw a sack over her head, dragging her to God knows where.<p>

"Ladies, welcome to aca-initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach," Aubrey said.

Beca walked down the stairs and sighed, "I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Living the dream," Fat Amy smiled. "I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in."

"Beca!"

Beca's attention was taken away from the blonde by her name being called. Jesse, one of the Trebles, walked over with a smile, "Beca! Becaw! Becaw! Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?"

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're gonna remember any of this."

"I'm not drunk at all you're just blurry."

"You okay?" Beca laughed. "You almost fell over? Can you pass a sobriety test right now?"

"Yup."

"Can you stand up straight?" she asked, pushing him back.

"See how I come right back?" he smirked, "I come right back."

"Oh, okay."

"Where's your sexy, redheaded girlfriend?"

"Somewhere," Beca said, looking around. "And only I can call her sexy."

"I'm gonna get you a drink, you need to get at this level," he said.

"Okay, please be careful," Beca said as she climbed over the seats.

Chloe walked up to her with a smile on, "Hi."

She pulled Beca in resulting in an "oh" from the smaller girl. She was obviously drunk already. Chloe's tolerance for alcohol was so low it made Beca laugh.

"Who was that guy?" she asked.

"That was Jesse. My friend—I guess—from the radio station."

"Oh... The one who was flirting with you?"

Beca laughed, "Yeah. We're friends now though I guess. He's kinda cool."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe said, shaking her ass towards Beca and walking away. "See ya later!"

"Make good choices!" Beca called out after her.

The rest of the night passed pretty slowly, everyone was drunk and acting like idiots so Beca wasn't having a great time. The only part of the night she enjoyed was watching Chloe dance. Drunk or not, the girl could still groove. It was getting late so Beca decided it was time to take Chloe home. She walked down the stairs into the crowd of people, weaving through them to grab onto Chloe.

"Hey baby," Beca started. "I think it's time to go home."

"What? I'm having so much fun! Can we stay, please?" Chloe said, laughter peaking out from her voice.

"Oh my God, you are so drunk."

"I'm not even that drunk."

"C'mon, I'm taking you back to your dorm," Beca said, grabbing her hand.

"Oh, okay," the redhead pouted.

Beca pulled Chloe out of the sea of people and up the stairs so she could walk the older girl to her room. Chloe held on to the brunette's hand as they walked.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much, did ya know that?" Chloe said with a goofy smile.

Beca laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"Do you love me back?"

"Of course I do," she replied.

"How much?"

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm… I love you more than you love singing."

"Oh, wow. That's a lot."

Beca laughed again, "Yeah, it is…"

Beca looked down at their interlocked fingers and smiled. Chloe was… there were no words for her. Beca had never met anyone anywhere near the redhead in her whole life and now that they were together, she hoped she would never lose her. Although Beca loved her more than life and Chloe loved her back the same, she was worried. They were young–well Beca was anyway. She had never even thought about having a serious relationship before Chloe and to be honest, she was pretty scared by that.

Chloe probably wants a real relationship. She's a 22 year old woman who is most likely looking for something legitimate. Beca wasn't sure if she was going to be able to give that to her.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Chloe asked. "I wanna cuddle."

"Yeah. I'll stay with you."

Beca and Chloe walked inside the building and the brunette grabbed Chloe's keys from her back pocket. She opened the door and walked inside. Once they were inside, Chloe immediately started stripping. She got a tank top from her drawer and threw it on over her undergarments. She looked at Beca watching her then back to the drawer. Chloe pulled out a tank top that looked big, even for her, and tossed it to Beca with a wink. The brunette shook her head and stripped, putting on the shirt that was so big that you could see most of her bra from the neckline.

Chloe got in bed, Beca crawling in next to her, the redhead wrapping her arm around the girl's waist. Beca laid her head at the base of Chloe's neck and let out a content sigh.

"Night sweetie," Beca said.

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I got busy yesterday<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

It was 10AM and Beca hadn't heard from Chloe, they were supposed to have breakfast together. She sent her a text but she didn't get a response. She sat on her bed with her headphones on and her laptop on her lap. Kimmy Jin was sitting at her desk typing, like always, so Beca figured she might as well try to get some schoolwork done. She opened an essay she started working on and continued it.

A knock at the door got the girls' attention. Kimmy Jin looked at Beca with her blank expression and Beca got up to answer the door. It was Chloe.

Beca walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," the redhead said, trying to smile.

"What's wrong? Where were you?" Beca asked.

"Can we take a walk?"

Beca nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand. They walked into the quad and kept walking.

"What's up?" the brunette asked.

"I, uhm… I went to the doctor this morning."

"For what? Are you okay?" she asked, getting more concerned than she already was.

Chloe shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She sat on the grass, Beca sitting down next to her.

"I have nodes…"

"Wh-what is that?"

"Vocal nodules, the rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication. They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams."

Beca hesitated before speaking, "It hurts?"

Chloe nodded, "I noticed it when we were singing over the summer…"

"Are you gonna keep performing?"

"Well yeah, I love to sing."

"Are you gonna tell Aubrey?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure when though."

"We have the fall mixer today, are you sure you wanna do it?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to my dorm and get ready. You should too," she said, getting up.

Beca stood up and gave Chloe a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"I hope you all remember the way you feel right now so you will never want to feel this way again," Aubrey said.<p>

The first gig had gone horribly. No one knew what the hell they were doing. It was so bad, they were fired. Fired.

"Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all," the blonde said.

The redhead didn't respond.

"Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?"

Chloe turned around and spoke, "I have nodes."

Aubrey gasped, "What? Oh my God."

"I found out this morning," the redhead nodded.

"You're gonna keep performing?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, it hurts but I love to sing."

"It's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks and I did it anyway," Stacie said.

Fat Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "You should really listen to your doctor."

Stacie shrugged and Chloe nodded, "The key is early diagnosis. I am living with nodes, but I am a survivor. I just have to pull back, because I am limited… because I have nodes."

Beca raised an eyebrow at how dramatic her speech sounded. Yes, nodes are a huge problem for a singer like her, but a survivor? Really?

"Chloe, this is horrible," Aubrey said.

"Well, at least it's not herpes…" Amy said. "Or do you have that as well?"

The group looked at Beca and her eyes widened, "No! Ew, no!"

* * *

><p>Beca sat in the library with her laptop and her headphones on her head. She was working on a mix when she decided to check YouTube. Chloe had posted a video titled "Nodes".<p>

"Hey guys, I just found out this morning that I have vocal nodules. I, uhm… this is something that's really heart-breaking for me because… I'm gonna have to limit myself from singing. So I'm not going to be posting any covers until I figure this out because I need to save my voice for competition… I'll still be posting vlogs and stuff, and if anything I'll make Beca sing for you guys. I can play piano and she'll sing," Chloe laughed. "Thanks for understanding, bye guys."

Beca gave the screen a sad smile. She felt bad for Chloe, it was pretty much her life on the line, but she tried to make the best out of it and if that meant having to sing for her channel, she would. Chloe is Beca's world, no matter what, so she figured anything the redhead needed, she would always provide. Always.


	17. Chapter 17

**TVCrazed gave me an idea so last night I wrote this lol, I'm posting it today bc it's short and I wanted to. So thank TVCrazed for this extra chapter. The song is on youtube, it's not great, I feel like if it was mixed by someone else it would've been better but it was still good, I liked it. Plus it would make sense for Beca to sing it.**

**www. youtube watch?v=U79MRnM7kYc&index=1&list=FL1asleMZaQbd8rYY5kjiIDg (delete the spaces and add the dot com / lol)**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey guys," Beca smiled. "I'm kind of hacking Chloe's YouTube right now. She has class and I wanted to do this when she wasn't here as kind of a surprise. Chloe, I love you and I wanted to dedicate this mix to you. Enjoy."_

The mix was a cross between _Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars and _Little Things_ by One Direction and Beca sang it. Most of the time she would only sing for a mix if the pitch wasn't the same or it was one of her favorites but for Chloe, she would definitely sing.

The screen flashed pictures of Beca and Chloe as the mix played.

_"__Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me. Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me and it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see, but every time she ask me do I look okay? I say; when I see your face__I won't let these little things__slip out of my mouth 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. Oh it's you, they add up to and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl, I'm in love with you just the way you are, and all these little things, yeah. Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__. Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me. W__hen I see your face __I won't let these little things __slip out of my mouth 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. It's you, they add up to and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl, I'm in love with you just the way you are, and all these little things, yeah. (The way you are) You'll never love yourself__ half as much as I love you (The way you are, the way you are) You'll never treat yourself right darling, but I want you to (The way you are) If I let you know I'm here for you (The way you are) Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh. When I see your face I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are (It's you, they add up to) Yeah. And all these little things I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth 'cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are (I'm in love with you and all your little things) Yeah."_

* * *

><p>Chloe got back to her dorm and checked her email. She got a conformation email about uploading a video to her channel. Confused, she clicked it because she didn't upload a video. The title was <em>Just The Little Things - Beca Mitchell<em>. Chloe smiled and shook her head, watching the video.

She watched the brunette speak then music play, listening to Beca sing brought tears to her eyes. She never thought she would have feelings this strong for anyone. Beca brought something new to Chloe's heart and it was something the redhead positively enjoyed. She wiped her tears and grabbed her phone, calling Beca.

"Hey," the brunette answered.

"I love you."

Beca laughed, "I love you too, you saw the video?"

"Yeah, I loved it. Thank you," Chloe smiled.

"No problem, I love singing for you. Anything you need–call me, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow; I have to finish a paper."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! &amp; Thanks TVCrazed :) <strong>

**(the you/her thing in the mix kind of annoyed me but I didn't wanna change it)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I wasn't home. I hope this chapter makes up for it bc it's kind of long**

* * *

><p>It was the day of semi-finals and the Bellas rode the bus silently. Beca sat next to Chloe, behind Aubrey, and laid her head against the redhead's shoulder. Beca rested her hand on Chloe's thigh and she sighed. The day started off well but went downhill pretty quick. They were going to the semi-finals, Luke played her track on the radio and offered to let her play her music during spring break, but she missed the chance to go with Luke to hear some DJs, Fat Amy got hit with a flying burrito, and Aubrey was mad at her. Everyone was silent until Chloe started humming.<p>

"I hopped off a plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan," she sang.

Beca shook her head when Cynthia Rose started to sing along, "Welcome to the land of fame excess. Am I gonna fit in?"

The brunette got up and sat in the empty chair behind Fat Amy, embarrassed that her girlfriend made everyone start singing Miley Cyrus.

"I jumped in a cab; here I am for the first time. Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous. My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick, too much pressure and I'm nervous," they sang, Beca turning her head and realizing they were all sing to her.

"Oh my god," she laughed.

"That's when the taxi man turned on the radio and a Jay-Z song was on, a Jay-Z song was on, a Jay-Z song was on," they all stared at Beca, waiting for her to sing along.

She wasn't going to do it but when she saw Chloe smile and give her a nod she couldn't resist, "So I put my hands up, they're playing my song the butterflies fly away. Noddin' my head like yeah, movin' my hips like yeah, so I put my hands up they're playing my song. You know I'm gonna be okay, yeah yeah yeah yeah, it's a party in the USA..."

The singing started to stop as they realized the bus was.

"What the hell?" Aubrey asked.

"Uhm, it's pretty cool actually, I think we're just runnin' outta gas," Fat Amy replied.

"No, that can't be. You just filled the tank!"

"Yeah, I did... And yet maybe I didn't because I got hit by flying Mexican food."

The girls let out a groan and Amy pulled over, "And we're out."

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Aca-believe it."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Maybe we could call–" Chloe started.

"No! Don't even say it Chloe, how dare you?" Aubrey interrupted.

"No, actually that's a good idea. I have Bumper's number," Amy said.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?"

"Uh... Uh... Um..."

So adding to Beca's already shitty day, they had to hitch a ride to competition with the Treblemakers. Jesse was her best friend and all but she wasn't in the mood for the rest of those assholes.

* * *

><p>Donald parked their bus and everyone got out. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand as everyone went inside. They trailed behind everyone as they did so.<p>

"You excited?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Not really. Tell me again why we're singing the song we barely advanced with last time."

Chloe sighed, "I know you don't want to sing it, it is annoying, but Aubrey thinks we're gonna win by sticking with tradition. What tradition? Who knows? Other than the fact that we get to perform, I agree with you, I'm not that excited."

"Why don't you tell her that then?"

Chloe shrugged, "She's too stubborn."

"You're co-captain. You have a say–"

"Beca! Chloe!" Aubrey yelled. "Hurry up; we don't have all day for you two to be strolling inside!"

Beca sighed and ran behind Chloe. She didn't know how the redhead could run in them so flawlessly, that shit was hard.

* * *

><p>They watched the Footnotes, jaw to the ground. No way were they going to beat them and the Trebles.<p>

"Aca-huddle, now," Aubrey said. "The top two teams go to the finals so we just have to beat one of them and if we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there. Okay? Exactly."

Beca and Fat Amy glanced at each other and Beca couldn't hold back her smirk. Regionals were great because Fat Amy went all out. No way would they've gotten second if it wasn't for that.

"Hands in."

"On three or after three?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey sighed, "Screw it, let's just do it."

The Bellas were announced and Beca gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek before going on stage. Aubrey counted off and they started. As Beca sang she looked around and saw that everyone was completely uninterested. Chloe was singing and she knew she had to do something.

"Why do I bother, when you're not the one for me? Whoaaa, is enough enough." Good thing Andrew taught her how to project her voice. Now or never, she thought.

"This time maybe I'll be bulletproof," she sang as Aubrey sang the chorus of _The Sign_.

Chloe looked back at her as she sang and smiled. Only Beca, she thought.

As the two finished Aubrey glared at Beca, the brunette smirking in return.

* * *

><p>The Bellas were walking off stage with smiles on, until Aubrey pushed her way to the front.<p>

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" she yelled.

"Are you serious?"

"News flash, this isn't the Beca show!"

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set," the brunette said.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group about how they felt about your little improvisation?"

Beca looked up, "Chlo… Amy?"

"It was cool," Amy nodded. "But it did take us a little bit by surprise."

"Yeah, a lot by surprise! I told you she wasn't a Bella," Aubrey sneered.

"Aubrey, don't–" Chloe started.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?"

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and just because you're screwing my best friend doesn't mean you can do what you want," the blonde yelled.

"Aubrey!" Chloe said, "Don't go there. It went well!"

Benji walked over smiling, "Trebles, time to bring the pain."

"If this is what I get for trying…" Beca said, shaking her head and walking away.

"Beca, Beca wait!" the boy said, following her.

Chloe stood shocked, as everyone started to move around her. Once she finally realized what happened she ran after Beca and Benji. She found Benji standing in the doorway, Beca not in sight.

"Benji, where did Beca go?" Chloe asked.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Which way did Beca go?" she asked again.

"That way," he said, pointing to his left.

Chloe ran down the hall and outside to find Beca walking towards the parking lot. She ran after her and as she got close Beca turned around, looked at Chloe, and kept walking.

"Beca! Wait!"

Beca turned around, "Thanks for standing up for me," she said sarcastically.

"Beca–"

"No…" the brunette sighed. "I'm being an ass."

Beca sat down on the pavement, Chloe sitting down next to her. The redhead didn't know what to say so she just waited for Beca to speak again.

"You did stand up for me, not as much as I would've hoped–"

"Beca, I'm sor–"

"No, let me finish. You did. I was an ass; I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry."

"… I'm sorry. I should've said something."

"I don't care. I just want to forget about tonight. Can we leave?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. She wanted to leave too honestly. Aubrey was getting on her last nerve. She's been trying to change Beca and make Chloe change her to fit the "Bella look". She was over it. She stood up and held a hand out for Beca. The brunette took her hand and got up.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked as they started walking.

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

><p>The girls ended up in a diner that was pretty much empty. Beca took off her scarf and tied it around her wrist, taking her hair out of the bun. They sat together in one side of a booth so Beca could lean on Chloe's shoulder. They ordered two coffees and the waiter brought them over quickly.<p>

"You're mad still," Chloe said, not having to ask.

Beca sighed, "Yeah, but whatever. I'll get over it."

Chloe nodded, "Are you still mad at me?"

"A little… but you can easily fix that," she said, looking up at her with a smirk.

Chloe smiled and leaned down to kiss the brunette. She didn't want to separate their lips, afraid Beca would still be mad after she pulled away. Good thing the place was pretty empty because the way they were making out would've been unacceptable in public. Beca pulled away and kissed Chloe's neck, laying her head back against her body.

"These competitions never seem to go well for me, do they?" Beca asked, think back to how Chloe had to bail her out of jail the last time.

The redhead laughed, "Nope."

There was a long silence before Beca replied, "I'm not mad at you… I never really was. I'm mad at Aubrey. How can you stand her stubbornness?"

"It takes patience. She can be really cool, but other times… Her dad made her that way. She wasn't always like that. When we were little she was normal."

Beca laughed, "She needs to get back to that normal then. But whatever, let's not talk about it."

"Okay…" Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head and her phone went off on the table. It was a text from Stacie. They didn't advance to the finals, their season was over. Chloe sighed because although she hated their set list, she still wanted to win finals, it being her last year and all.

"What happened?" Beca asked.

"The obvious, we didn't advance."

"Sorry… I know you wanted to win."

"It's not your fault, we weren't gonna win anyway. Stacie wants to know if we're riding home with them…"

"I don't want to."

"Then we don't have to," Chloe said.

She replied to Stacie and finished her coffee, leaving the money on the table and getting up with Beca.

"How are we getting home?" Beca asked.

Chloe shrugged, "Cab?"

"I guess, you have money for that because I don't."

"Yeah, I have my credit card."

Chloe asked the host for a cab company number and he wrote one down on a napkin for her. They left the diner and called for the cab, sitting on the ledge outside. Chloe felt like Beca was always leaning on her, but she liked it. Having her against her body made her feel warm inside. She looked down at the brunette as saw she was falling asleep.

"Baby, wait until we get in the cab to fall asleep."

Beca nodded and Chloe caressed the girl's cheek as her head rested in her lap. After a few minutes the taxi pulled up in front if the diner and the girls got in. The ride home was long and quiet. Beca had fallen asleep on Chloe's lap and the redhead was dozing off as they were getting close to Barden. The coffee was wearing off. When they finally got to Barden, the driver swiped Chloe's card and Chloe woke Beca up, the two then getting out of the taxi. They were outside Chloe's dorm so she just figured she'd let Beca stay with her again.

They got into Chloe's dorm and Beca spoke, "What happened to me not moving in here?"  
>The redhead laughed, "You're not, you've stayed at your dorm."<p>

"Like twice."

"You're not even here that much," she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Beca asked.

"… I'm not sure. I love being with you but like I said, you're the biggest distraction ever."

Beca shrugged and took off all her clothes, getting into Chloe's bed naked. The redhead smiled and did the same.

"I like being able to feel your skin," Beca said, moving her leg up against Chloe's and her hand on her stomach.

"Me too… Bec?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna get my nodes removed."

"What?"

"Over spring break. It's not worth having it become worse."

"Are you sure?"

"Singing is my passion but if there's a chance I can get the surgery and still be able to do what I love, I'm doing it… even though I'm scared."

"Don't be, you're strong. We'll talk about it in the morning, okay beautiful?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
